Halo: Hero vs Monster
by INSharp2199
Summary: Three years after the Battle of Earth, several Fractions now raced to join a side. But as certain monsters that made the heroes will become the very threat the Galaxy has very feared, It's up to Sam-177 and his allies to put down the threat before it put everyone down. (I do not own Star Wars nor Halo as they are respectfully own by Disney/LucasArts and 343 Industries) (P.S.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Chapter 1: Homecoming/ New Challenger**

 _The year is 2590. Nearly seven years since the war began between the United Nations and the Imperial Sith Republic grew into many other territories of their allies and neutral alike, from Sangheili to the Insurrection territories. Both sides face massive casualties, totaling up to a billion dead in all. Factions choose sides between the big superpowers. As the whole fight goes on, Sam and his allies combated the enemies with fierce force. Jumping planet to planet. But as the heroes fight for the UNSC, a new threat rises into the war._

The Spirit of Fire returns to Reach after another successful battle for a asteroid system, the crew was given time off as the ship gets repairs and reload. while the ship heads to the battlestation, several G79I Pelicans deployed out of the to the Surface. As they travel down to the surface, a Spartan with an old Mark 1 armor goes to the cockpit of the craft. "We are near the base, just need permission from Flight Command" the pilot says, the Spartan nods "Finally, we can have a break" he says. The pilot turns to him "You got that right Commander Sam" he says, Sam then enters the back where his team stays. Ryan-407 a Warrant Officer of the group, Lilly the Corporal, and Frank the Lance Corporal of the team, sat in the seats of the pelican in their armors waiting to land. "Okay people, we just need permission and we'll be free for the month" Sam says to his team. "Finally, some fun we can have outside the ship" Frank says, "I thought destroying things was fun" Lilly claims as she looks at Frank. "That's a job, which can be boring" he retorted, the team laughs at his comment. "Okay, landing now" The pilot says, "Okay, it's time to pack up, we're here" Sam says as he grabs his bag.

Once his Pelican lands, Sam and his team leave the craft to be met by their families. Sam looks over to see Ahsoka, John, and Linda coming to them with a 2 children, "Hey guys, I'm home" he says. Ahsoka kissed him "I'm glad, so is your children" she says as the 3 year old with girl walks to him. "Hey, Julia, Miss me" he asked her, the girl giggled in shyness. He turns to his infant son, "How you doing kiddo" he says as he rubs the infants head gently. Julia has lekku as her mother, but pale skin as Sam with darker markings. His son, Avery, has orange skin with black hair but different markings. After Sam greeted his children, he turns to his parents. John come to Sam "Glad that you was able to get the upper hand, but where is Cortana" he asked, Sam pulls a chip from his helmet. Soon Cortana's smaller avatar appears, "Nice to see you again John, still looked the same as you was in that armor" she says. John nods "Glad to see you protecting my son" he says, "Well, by how he fights. He needs it" She says. The groups laughs at her comment, Linda taps him and asked him to follow her. Once they reach a safe spot, she turns to him. "How long have you had Cortana by now" Linda asked him, "Since 2582, So about eight years by now" He says. Linda rubs her chin and thinks then looks back at Sam, "I'm only concern because she use to have Rampancy" she says. "I heard that now she can live for a few generations, mostly since she has Forerunner tech inside of her" Sam says , She nods "I see, so I don't have to worry then. She saved you many times enough that I won't mark her as a threat" Linda says before turning at the group. She then turns to Sam "Come on, let's get that old armor off of you. Need more than what my armor has and what Cortana gave you" she says, Sam agrees and follows her to the Assembly line.

In another area of the galaxy, a Purple Spartan in her Hunter-class Armor prepares to assassinate a UNSC Admiral as her YSS-1000 Sabre travels through slipspace. "Now remember, if you want to get to Sam, Complete this objective to get him out" Moff Darkin says in the comlink, the Spartan nods at Darkin as it cuts off. Once her craft jumps out of slipspace, she sees the Strident warship and flew into combat speed. As her fighter flies in, the Frigate's PDB turrets fired on the enemy craft, hoping to destroy the threat. Lasky sat in his bridge watching the entire firefight, "Get this ships back to Earth or we'll be toast" He ordered. But before the ship can enter, the Sabre assaulted the Frigate's engines. Destroying the ability to leave. Lasky soon panicked as his ship was being ripped apart, but then the Sabre came in a last run, firing missiles into the bridge. Killing Lasky and disabling the ship as a whole. As she flies away, the Spartan took off her helmet to reveal herself as Catherine Halsey. She can only laugh as the ship collapsed into pieces before flying off, Darkin soon contact her as she flies off "By the look of your excitement, you have completed your mission. Well I should reward you with something to boost yur combat skills and that can help you find Sam better" he says. "Well, that would meant if I find Sam and his family, I can find John and complete my quest for a new Spartan type" Halsey says, "Your a crazy one that what I know now. But Okay" he says as he soon cuts off. Halsey looked back at the Frigate for the last time before leaving the area, Lasky's death was soon going to be announce throughout the entire UNSC.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

 _Before we get to the story, I dare anybody that read this chapter to listen to the most saddest song to add some effect to it. Now it's only if you want to. If not then I'm not concerned since I don't know what everyone is doing._

Once Sam got the reports of Admiral Lasky's death, He and many Spartan 2s, 3s, and 4s, along with the upgraded 5s arrived at his funeral. Sam watched as the wreckage of the Frigate was transported by his command ship, _Spirit of Fire_ , along with a set of Cruisers escorting it. Many Spartans cried on his death claiming he was the hero of many Admirals, as for Sam, he has a hint of anger for whoever attacked and killed his uncle. Soon Ryan came toward him, both stayed silent for a moment as the wreakage was flew by. Ryan soon broke the silence between them "How you feeling, sir" he asked, Sam stays quiet which made him understand. Ryan soon spoke again "I've heard that he was saved by your father, and decades later, he rescued him and defended him when they found him on Requiem" he added, Sam lowered his head and looked to the dog tags given to him. "My father was the only friend that he can trust, even though his wife" Sam says then turn to Ryan, "Let me hand these to Palmer, maybe I can invite her to the dinner for tonight" he says with a faint smile.

As Sam walks, he felt his saddness grew as he walks towards Palmers room. He then stops and sits along the wall "How can I do this, how?" he says to himself only to be answered by the woman that walked up to him, "It's alright, I just want that bastard that killed him to pay" she says to Sam. He looks up to see Sarah looking down at him, he got up very quickly doing so. "Commander Sam-177 of the Spartan Corps, I'm here to turn something in to you" he says, Palmer laughs at his actions. "Relax Sam, I'm your aunt and this is not the field" she says, "Sorry, habit. But here" Sam says as he hands her Lasky's dog tags. She puts her hand out, "You keep it Sam, you're more connected with him than any of us in this military" she says with a smile. Sam puts them away then turns back to her "I just want to know if you want to come down for supper since It's to celebrate Lasky's life and career, I wanted to try Ahsoka's dish since we first married" Sam say. "I'd love to, especially since it's from another type" She says, Sam laughs "Okay, See you at about 1800, sir" He says.

After the Dinner and laughs, Palmer and his parents left as Sam washes the dishes. Soon Ahsoka comes into the kitchen, "Hey Sam, I got the kids to bed, anything else you need?" she asked. Sam shakes his head in a 'no' form, Ahsoka then got closer to him "Look is it possible if we can talk" she asked. Sam stops on what he was doing and wraps his hand around her waist "What's up" he asked, Ahsoka rest her head on his chest "It's just that I'm worried about you" she says. He feels her sadness "I understand how you feel, look, after my month leave. We will find those jerks who killed Lasky and take them down" He says, She nods before kissing him. After the kiss they part, Sam soon smiles "But before my leave ends, how about we make another baby" He says as he chuckles. Ahsoka looked at him and laughs "Yes sir" she says, Sam then picks her up with a slight yelp from his wife bridal style and takes her to their room.

During the night, Sam began to see things inside his dream. He flip left and right as his dream goes on.

 _Sam and his team advance across the battlefield as the ISR troops fall back, he orders a M850 Grizzly to fire on a satellite that can call for reinforcements. Once the satellite was destroyed, Sam and his allies cheered on their temporary victory. But then several Sith guards appear around his troops surrounding them quickly with one purple Spartan walking out the crowd, "This is the beginning of the End, Samuel" it said in a dark voice. Soon after she says it, he can hear the cries of his team as they are cut down and killed before he was all alone with the corpses of his friends. He soon looked up to See Ahsoka defending something, Sam was confused but ran to his love. But before he can reach her, she was stabbed by the Purple Spartan. As she falls, the Spartan picked up an infant child. It was his son, Avery. The Spartan studies him before turning to Sam, "He's a perfect child for my new Spartan" it says before shooting Sam. Once the Bullet hit Sam, he sees himself bleeding. Only for a hole to open up in his blood, making him fall in._

Sam jumps up and pants to catch his breath, he then looks to Ahsoka who is sleeping nicely. He then got off the bed and heads to his son's room, when he left the room, he closed the door and continues to remember the dream he has. Once he arrive to his son's room, he can see him wanting attention. Sam then picks Avery up and holds him, rocking him gently back to sleep. Once Avery was asleep, Sam sets him down and sat on a rocking chair nearby and watched Avery for the night. When morning came, Sam awakes to see his wife Ahsoka holding Avery with her before she looks at him. "Hey Sam, I was wondering where you was" she says as she walks to him, Sam stretched before walking to his wife "Sorry, just want to check on him" he says. Avery cooed as Sam tickled the infant, Ahsoka smiles at Sam "I'll take Juila to school, you can watch Avery while I'm going. How's that" she asked. Sam looked at her "I can do that" he says, Ahsoka then hands her son to Sam as she deals with their daughter. Sam looks at Avery with a determined look, "I will make sure no one will take you away from us" he says as Avery relaxed in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Aleria

**Chapter 3: Battle of Aleria**

A month after Sam's nightmare, he was called back into service to start an invasion on a planet inside the abandon zone (Insurrection/Covenant Remnant Space). In the bridge of his Pheonix-class cruiser, _UNSC S_ _pirit of Fire,_ Sam studies the galaxy map of the abandon zone. "So, with the Insurrection is not only allies with the Sith, but the Covenant also. Can this get any better" Sam says, Cortana looks at him "Just be glad that the Insurrection is used for defense while the Covenant is out, mostly because it'll take the human ships several MAC strikes to weaken the shields of the UNSC" she says. Sam chuckles a it before looking walking toward his team, "Okay, we are the only ship capable of breaking into the Abandon Zone and capture a Lawless industrial planet named Aleria" he says. "What's the plan once we arrive" Sabine asked, "Well, the Ghost will provide bombing strikes along the city as a ODST strike team moves in. You won't be the only ones since those B-65 Suborbital Bombers will be there to assist" Sam says. Zeb looks to the ships inventory "How many equipment was left on this ship? Like seriously you guys are finding tanks, bombers, and transports. And this ship is nearly 60 years old" he says, "Well, I had them upgraded with Forerunner Technology to improve fighting capablities, making the ship a basic planet conqueror" Cortana says as she spins the map. Ryan steps close to Sabine "Can we talk" he asked, she nods before walking out the briefing room. This caught Lilly's attention as she follows them. Once she found them, she notice how Ryan and Sabine acted toward each other. After leaving the two, she ran into Sam. "Sir, I was jus..." she says before being interrupted, "Don't worry, if you was wondering about Ryan and Lt. Sabine, they're dating" He says as he walks pass her to the ODST Pod bay.

As the _Spirit of Fire_ warps into the Aleria system, it had encountered a high defense made by the enemy forces. Sam marched into the bridge, "What do we have" he asked. "We have several enemy orbital guns and a huge fleet of Charon-class Frigates intercepting us" Cortana says, Sam smiles "Then you know what to do" he says. Soon the ship began firing blue bolts and plasma missiles at the battle groups, one by one the ships were destroyed. Soon the remaining Charon frigates fired their MACs and Archer missiles at the Phoenix Cruiser, only to weaken the shields by 7%. The UNSC ship returned fire and took out another set of Frigates before turning it's 55mm cannons at advancing fighters. As the cruiser fired at the enemy, several F-99 Wombats were deployed and assaulted the Orbital Stations. The Wombats destroyed 3 of the 8 Stations before the platforms fired MAC cannons at the _Spirit_. Once the platforms fired, the Cruiser dodge a flew of the shells before taking one at the side. In the bridge, everyone felt the blast. "Cortana what is going on?" Sam asked, "We took a hit, lost a few Hevons and a hanger bay" Cortana says. Sam puts on his helmet "I want you to keep this ship out of the guns range, and get a squadron ready for me" Sam ordered before leaving the bridge

After Sam, Ghost crew and a few other pilots left the ship, he heads to the stations. "Okay guys, let's clear these guns so the ship can deploy" Sam ordered, everyone soon agrees as they heads to the stations. Once they was close enough, several GA-TL1 Longswords were deployed against the UNSC forces. Sam and his pilots covered the Ghost as Sabine flies close to deliver a torpedoe, firing at each and any fighter that gets close to the shuttle. As they fought, Sam notice a YS-1000 Sabre that jumped into the system and engaged a few fighters. Sam intercept the craft to notice something about it vehicle, that is when the the ship contacted him. "Ah Samuel-177, the son of the great war hero of the Human race" she says, "Who are you and state your business here" Sam ordered. The craft slowed until it was side-by-side of Sam's F-41 Broadsword "I want what you have" the pilot says, Sam then notice someone in the cockpit. He sees a purple Spartan there "It's you!" Sam yells in shock, "Ah, I guess you might of heard of me before. The person that killed Thomas Lasky" She says before laughing. Sam hatred for her grew "What is your name?" He asked, the laughing stop "Well, my name is Catherine Halsey, the mother of the Spartan program my child" She says, Sam remembers hearing stories about her and how she affected the UNSC military, but also a issue for the children. "You was the one that took my father's childhood away" he says, "He was born to be a soldier, not to be a person he is now" she says. This cause Sam to pull out and attack Halsey's fighter, Soon the chase was on.

Back on the ship, the fighter group landed back in to retreat due to how hot the battle became. Before Cortana was able to change course, she notice to fighter crafts flying towards the Cruiser at combat speed. She looks closer to see Sam and the Sabre engaging into a dogfight. "Sam, what in god's name are you doing, we need to retreat. The Insurrection got us pinned" She says, but once she was finished, Sam's fighter and the enemy craft jumping into Slipspace. Cortana place her hands on the temple of her nose "Oh crap, Ahsoka isn't going to like this" she says to herself before turning the ship to retreating out the abandon zone, ending the battle of Aleria.


	4. Chapter 4: Duel on Cheyell

**Chapter 4: Duel on Cleyell**

As Sam and Halsey's fighters jump out of slipspace, both crafts lost control and spin towards the planet. As they reach the atmosphere, Sam sees Halsey regaining control of her craft only for it to come apart. He then tries to regain his in time to avoid crashing hard. Once his fighter glides to a hard landing, Sam got out and looked around. "Great, I'm stuck on another destroyed planet" he says as he gets his Assault Rifle, SMG, and sword out, then go after some supplies he can carry. He walked along the ruin streets of Cheyell looking for a ship that is operational or can repair his, he looked through many buildings and checked his power level "70%, Can this day get any better". But as he walked he was soon stopped by a figure down the street, this caused Sam to unholesten his rifle and cautiously walked to him. When he got a better view, it vanished. He looked to his radar and notice a red dot move around him rapidly, Sam tries to follow where the dot is. Only to punched in the back by an unknown force, Sam gets up and looks again, but was knocked back down.

When he tries to get up, he was pressed down by someone strong. "Sam, Sam, Sam. How can you be so... easily taken in?" Halsey asked as she pressed her foot on Sam, "I didn't expect that you was alive after that explosion, I guess you are the ghost" He says before laughing. Halsey frowned behind her visor and kicked him into a building, then jumped into the tower to find him. "Be careful what you said, because it can cost you you're life" Halsey says, but when she went to the area she kicked him in, a swarm of bullets caused her to jump out the tower. Then Sam comes out with both his SMGs and fired on Halsey as she falls to the ground, he then follow her down. She then tries to punch him, only for Sam to dodge it and grab her arm. He then elbows her in her helmet before throwing Halsey to a nearby car, but she disappeared before reaching it. Sam then takes out his Assault Rifle and looked around for her, knowing that she can strike him at anytime. He then feels himself being dragged across the ruin city until he was thrown into a bus, he then looks up to see Halsey reappearing. "Don't think you'll have a chance with me, because I used more advanced argumentations that the UNSC can't even make" Halsey says, she then finds a old Spartan Laser and points it at Sam. "Now says goodbye" She says before a railgun shell knocked her away, Sam turn to see several UNSC infantry charging in. "Where did you guys come from" Sam asked. "We was on the _English Channel,_ a Paris-class Frigate" A marine tells him as he made sure the area is secured, the squad then got up. "We are here to return you to your ship, _Spirit of Fire_ , Correct?" the Soldier asked him, Sam nods then gets off the bus. "Who are you anyway" Sam asked, "Cmdr. Micheal, those are Adam, Ford, and Jason. A Colonel, Sergeant, and Private" Micheal says says to him. Soon a D77H-TC1 Pelican lands in front of them, "That dropship seems a bit old" Sam says. Micheal laughs "Yeah, but this one is upgraded for long-distance communication and can travel in slipspace" he says, "What is it then" Sam asked. "Tart-cart, the first pelican that can be used for recon without help of a larger warship" he says before the group boards it.

In the Pheonix-class Cruiser, Cortana worked on where to locate Sam. "Sam, why do you always have to do something like this" She says to herself. Then Ezra comes in with a Commando [GEN2]- class armor, thanks to a few argumentations, he was given a ability to walk again. "He did it again?" Ezra asked as he takes his helmet off, "Yeah, this time in middle of a battle" she says. Ezra began to sense him, "Well, he's coming back with some friends" he says as he and Cortana left the bridge. Once they reach the hanger, they see an old Pelican carrying a damaged Broadsword and land it next to the Ghost Shuttle. Then Sam and a squad of Marines soon left the craft as it lands, Cortana and Ezra comes up to them. "Where did you go, we have to retreat when you made that move" she says, Sam turns to her. "I have met someone that ruin my father's childhood" he says, "Who, Halsey? She's been gone for years" Cortana says. Micheal stepped up "Not really, he was close to be cooked by her when she held a Spartan Laser. Here's a recording to prove it" he says as he hands her a video recorded by his helmet. The video shows the fighting from above when the Pelican looked around the damages, then moves to when the marines came in to save the Spartan as Halsey grabs an abandon Spartan Laser and point it at him before Ford fired his Carbine-920 Railgun at her knocking her out. "We didn't get to Halsey because we mainly was deployed to get Sam" Micheal says, Ezra looks at her to see what she says. "Fine, Sam, get some rest and prepare for the battle and please don't run off or I'll tell your wife" she says which cause Sam to stiffen a bit while Ezra laughs. Micheal looks at them confused as they walked away, "Wait this Spartan is married?" he asked as he and his squad follows them. _The Spirit of Fire_ and _English Channel_ soon turned around and heads back to Aleria to finish the battle they started.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle For the Capital

**Chapter 5: Battle for the Capital**

When the UNSC forces regrouped, Sam and his Forces return to Aleria to finish the invasion. Once the two-ships arrive to the planet, they was soon reinforced by a fleet from the Swords of Sangheilios. Sam enters the bridge and contacted the Command Ship of the fleet, "This Sam-177 of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ to CAS-Assault Carrier, are you the reinforcements we needed" Sam asked. Soon a Sangheili responded "This is Rtas 'Vadum of the Sanghelios Fleet of Retribution, We are the troops you needed. What do you need us to do" he asked, Sam requested him to attack the platforms as his ships enters the planet's surface. "A interesting request to put down the bastards of your race, but it will be done" the Elite Fleetmaster says, Soon all 15 of the CCS-Battlecruisers fired all their weapons. This cause all the ships of the Insurrections to be destroyed and the platforms to be disabled, then both UNSC ships and the Captial Ship flies into the surface and began the invasion.

Once the UNSC and Sword of Sangheilios ships stopped, several Dropships from both sides flies to the capital as other ships deployed forces across the planet. Ezra soon puts on his helmet as Sam and his team prepare for battle, Sam turn to his team "Now our mission is to secure the city as Sangheili Troops secure the rest of the planet, all civilians are not to be harmed. But at least detain if possible" he says as he point out the Holo-map of the city in the center of a lake. Ezra studies the planet "Looks like they had the city secured with anti-air too, so Pelicans can be out the question right?" he asked as he points out the AA positions. Ryan walks up to them "That is if the Sangheili warships missed" he says before explosions can be heard, Sam looks over to the cockpit to see the entire city wall to be destroyed. Sam turns back to his team "Okay people, get ready to jump" he says. Sabine eyes widen behind her visor "Jump?" she says, Sam nods as the door opens to see other Spartans jumping into battle along with HEV pods flying past the Pelicans and Phantoms. Soon Sam, Ryan, Frank, Lilly, and Ezra automatically jumped out the Pelican as Sabine hesitates, "It's okay Sabine, it's fun. Look, I'll catch you, okay?" Ryan says over the link.

Soon Sabine jumps out and dive down into the city, in the city, Sam and the team looks in the air. Sam turns to Ezra "Was she like this before", Ezra only shrugs. Ryan looks up in the air and sees her coming and catches her "Told you i'll catch you" he says, Sabine laughs as she blushes for a moment before Sam comes up. "Can we go on with our mission or not?" he asked the two before equipping his Assault Rifle, soon the team pushed across the city, taking out Insurrection infantry. But as they advance, they came across Insurrection armor. "This is ridiculous, I never knew they have Armored Vehicles" Frank says as they fired on the squad, "They must be abandon vehicles that was left during the War, but how could the Insurrection get so many of them" Sam says as he get his Assault Rifle an take out a few targets. Ezra soon got up and lifted all three tanks and smashed them into a nearby building, "Well that should be useful when the infantry tried to use buildings" Frank says. "It'll be too easy, plus we are near the city square where the commander is" He says as he get his two pistols out, Sam then pressed on his helmet "Micheal, how's your side doing" he asked as his team advance to the city center. "Not so hot, the enemy armor is deployed across the city and possibly the planet. The Sangheili gave us a few Wraiths and a Scarab along with Cortana's support with Scorpions and Grizzles" he says as gunfire can be heard in the background, Sam nods before contacting the A.I. "Cortana, can you fire on the enemy forces near you and the Sangheili Troops" he asked. Soon the _Spirit of Fire_ began launching missiles at enemy targets and then deployed AC-220 Vultures against any surviving tanks, Sam watches as the gunships destroyed everything around them. He then turn to his team "Okay, let's move out and get to the center" Sam ordered as they ran to the City Square.

In the City Square, SMA Wisdom was leading her troops across the city. As she lead her troops, one of her officers comes to her with bad news. "Ma'am, enemy infantry has pushed through our tanks and their ship is bombarding every position across the city" he says, She looks at him "Just get those Wraiths out and get them to engaged enemy troops" Wisdom says as she led more troops out. Soon she see a platoon advanced to a street where several troops was taken out, she looks around wondering what to do. Unknown to her, Sam and his allies are on top of a damaged building looking down at her. Sam turns to Lilly "Time to take the shot" he says, Lilly nods and pulls out her sniper rifle and points at the commander. Frank turns to him "I thought we would capture her?" he says as looked between her and Sam, "Capturing a commander will be dangerous to keep in UNSC space" he says before nodding to Lilly. Soon she fired at the commander, taking her out with a headshot. The shot was heard by every trooper in the area, all was stunned on what happen. Ezra turn to Sam "What's the plan?" he asked, Sam turns to the team "Shoot to kill" he says before everyone opened fire on the unsuspecting troops down below.


	6. Chapter 6: History and Affection

**Chapter 6: History and Future**

Hours after the Battle in Aleria, UNSC Forces return the corpse of the Commander of the Aleria troops. Sam sat in his room without his armor looking through his reports before a call on his desk comes on, he checks to see Ahsoka's contact. Sam sighs as he answered and she appears on screen "Hey love, what's new" he asked, "Well, Julia is going to First Grade early and Avery just learn how to walk" she says with a smile. Sam returns the smile as he sat back "Well, I'm glad our kids are doing well. Better than I expected" he says as he pulls up a latest report on the battle, "Well, Sam, I want to let you know since it's been a month since you seen them" Ahsoka says with a concerned look. Sam got up and grabs Cortana's chip, Ahsoka looks at it with curiousity "Do She need that chip?" she asked. Sam looks at it for a moment "Mostly to recharge and to update my armor a bit" he says, Ahsoka gave a really confused look "I see and she commands the ship" she asked before Sam nods. "Well I need to go, I want to study on someone more" Sam says as he lean on his chair, "Okay Sam, Contact me soon. Your Children would love to see you" Ahsoka says before hanging up. Sam then contacts Cortana, soon her avatar appears behind him. "Do you need me for something sir?" she asked, "Give me information about Dr. Catherine Halsey and the Spartan Program of 2517" he ordered. Soon several documents came on his screen, "Let's see what makes you so popular and dangerous" he mumbled as he studied the files. As he reads, he becomes sadden on how they was trained and the many kids that join neither died or was crippled. He continues reading until he reach his Father, John-177. "So this monster made my father the man he was today" Sam says quietly, he soon read about the A.I.s that was created by Halsey. The most known was Cortana, this caused him to turn to her in shock. "You was one of Halsey's A.I.s?" he asked, Cortana sighs "That was before I was used by the Forerunners and you" she says as her avatar sits on the desk. "I was used to keep your father company and to help him on missions. But I became so connected to him that things changed" she says, Sam leans back as he listens. "John was the only one I can truly trust and support, but once Rampancy hit, I was a burden. Soon once I saved him from the Didact and from killing himself, I was gone" she says as a hologram tear came down. Sam looks back at the screen, "As long as you have me and the rest of the team, you're not alone. Even better, I promise to keep you from Halsey" he says. Cortana looked at him "Don't make a promise you can't keep" she says.

In the cafeteria, Ryan consumes his apple as he reads a war story made in the 20th century. As he reads, Sabine comes in and sat in front of him. "Hey Ryan, I was wondering where you could be" she says as she takes out her pistols, Ryan looks up and puts the book down. "Hey, glad you came. I was reading a documentary from the 20th century, what can I do for you" he says. "Oh you know, just want to get to know someone" she says, Ryan raised an eyebrow "What do you mean" he asked. "Well, You seem to be more open as Sam when we first met" she replied, Ryan sighs "I'm only open when Sam is facing a difficult time, like the death of Lasky or Jennifer's betrayal from the UNSC" he says as he bit off his apple. "So you're not that open" she asked, "No, not after what happened during a conflict with Covenant Remnant that caused a death to someone close" he says as he put his eaten Apple down. "What happened?" she asked, Ryan eyes water "I had a girlfriend on the planet, but she was a civilian" he says. He soon cover his face with his hands "They attacked her town and before I arrived, it was too late. They killed everyone off, I came across the Shipmaster as he has his sword inside of her" he says as he sobs. Sabine looks down "I'm sorry for your lost" she says, Ryan looks up "Don't, apologizing won't bring her back. It only reminds me. I only joined the Spartan Program to boost not only my self-esteem, but anyone else" he says. Sabine gets up and sat next to him and rubs on his back, "When Sam lost his girlfriend back at the garrison a few years back, I blamed myself for not saving her. But for some reason, Sam never blames me when it's my fault" he says. "Because she was never dead, she faked her death to work with the ISR. He never blames you because he didn't want to lose his best friend and great teammate" she says as she made Ryan face her. Ryan calms down "I know, but this feeling, the anger" he says, "I know, just relax and let go" she says. "Okay, fine" he says as he relaxed. Sabine soon kissed him in the forehead "I know this is weird, but since I know now why you feel this way. I want to help you" she say. Ryan looks at her and sees her pain, "Something is holding you back, since I told you mine. You should open up" he says in which Sabine giggles and blushes. "Well, all I can talk about is how my mother use to be in the Death Watch and how I liked to cause some explosions" she says, Ryan chuckles "Well Frank likes that too, but he can be a bit crazy with them. Especially a while back when he nearly blew the ONI Station by mixing two explosive chemicals together" he says before both of them laughed. "Sabine, thank you" he says before accidentally kissing her, this catching her by surprised. Soon she submits and return the kiss, while this happens, Lilly sat hidden from anybody with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Vision and Mission

**Chapter 7: Vision and Mission**

After researching Dr. Halsey and her career, Sam contacts his Father to learn more. Soon, Linda came on the screen "Hello Sam, is there something going on?" she asked, "I want to know more about that Spartan Program that made the Spartan IIs" he says. Linda thinks "Okay, I guess you should know more than what the schools and us taught, Me and John was taken from our parents at the age of 6 because Halsey chose us. We went through harsh training, but thanks to John, only a few of us lived. We had no contact with the outside world. In the end, we was made into the best soldiers ever" she says, Sam nods as he understood what she is talking about. "So you guys from what I learn was that your team was meant to capture Insurrection, but it soon evolved into defending humanity against the Covenant" he says, "Yes, many Spartans was lost. IT was soon evolved into Spartan IIIs where you have to be 10" she says. "Okay, thank you Mother" he says, "See you later, Samuel" she says before ending the call. Sam then went to his bed and laid down on it, closing his eyes for the time.

 _Sam soon finds himself on a destroyed Reach, as he walks around he found Noble Six's helmet. All cracked and damaged. Sam attached it onto his side and took out his assault rifle. "Which part of Reach am I on?" he asked himself, he looks on the date to see 30-10-2552 on his clock. "So, I'm the past" he says as he walks. Soon after walking 500 miles, he finds the destroyed ONI Sword Base. He goes down his hill and soon lands near a destroyed Phantom, he looks inside to see several dead Sangheili and grunts. As he continues walking, he sees a old DMR that was dropped. He picks it up and examines it, "Seems alright to me" he mumbles. He walks inside to see several dead Marines, Spartans, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, and Sangheili. He continues walking up till he sees a elevator that leads to the inside of the base, he continues to see dead bodies, some that are consumed by Rats. He then comes across a door that has been damaged by plasma and gunfire, "Let's see where this goes" he says as he taps on a panel and got into a elevator. The elevator goes down to a destroyed cave, he walks out and examines the base to find a small bunker nearby. He goes inside and walked to a small room, "So this is where Cortana was made" he says. He was about to touch the keyboard when something bright comes up. Sam turns with rifle raised to see another A.I. that looks like Cortana without her Forerunner suit. "Cortana?" he says as he lower his gun, "I'm not Cortana, I'm Kalmiya" she says. Sam raised a eyebrow behind his visor in question, "You're not my partner, so what are you" he asked. "The first A.I. made by Halsey. I was made to overwatch the activity of the Spartans" she says. Sam looks around before turning back to her "Why am I here?" he asked. "Halsey and Darkin searched for the weapon that can destroy Mankind. That weapon is the Third and last Composer made by the Forerunners" she says before disappearing, Sam soon looks over to see a Spartan in a Noble class armor. He raised his rifle at him, "Sam, if you think you can stop me. You're mistaken, you're not as experienced as you think you are. I trained the Spartans to be perfect, you're not perfect" she says. He soon sees something in him, "Who are you?" he asked. "Franklin Mendez, Senior Petty Officer of the UNSC and trainer of the Spartan Corps" Mendez replies, "So, how can I be the Spartan you train" Sam asked. "You need to surpass every Spartan that the UNSC made and Halsey, then you'll be better than your Father" Mendez says, but before Sam can asked anymore questions. Mendez elbows him._

Sam wakes up from the dream and looks around, then pulls out his communitcator. "Cortana, activate the Training room, it's time to work" he orders, "Got it sir, should I contact the others" she asked. "No, this is personal. I need to be able to fight back" he says as he steps into the assembly platform. "Okay, Should I make sure you don't work too hard" she asked, "That'll help when I want to see where I'm falling at" he says before getting off the platform and grabbing her chip. Once he installs her into his suit, Cortana begins dialogistic on his suit. "Everything is ready" she says, Sam puts on his helmet and leaves his quarters. As he walks down the hall, he soon remembers what he dreamed about. "Cortana, care to tell me about Kalmiya?" he asked, Cortana was shocked on how Sam founded out about her. "She was a A.I. that was made in 2531, almost 60 years ago. All I know was that she was the first A.I amade by Halsey and she helped the woman with the Spartan" she says. Once they walked around the corner, Sam notice the Imperial Sith Republic is moving into the Abandon Zone. "I guess training has to wait" Sam says as he monitor enemy movements. "20 Destroyers are escorting 4 larger Executors and they are heading to a Halo ring. Installation 01" Cortana says as she was installed into the Holo-map overlooking the Galaxy Map. Sam scanned over the map "Are we the only UNSC Fleet in the Zone?" he asked, "Only us, UNSC _English Channel,_ and a UNSC _Moscow_ that was in the Vodin System" Cortana says. "Okay, contact Rtas and asked if he can spare a few Battlecruisers, then contact the two UNSC ships to meet up in our system. Once we get the strength, we'll assault the Ring" Sam says before marching out to the armory.


	8. Chapter 8: Assault on Installation 01

**Chapter 8: Attack on Installation 01**

Once Cortana contacted the UNSC ships and Rtas to donate a few ships. The small Fleet warps a few 100 meters from the Ring, "So, this is Halo" Ryan says while everyone is in the bridge. "Correct, and you guys are going in to destroy it" Cortana says, Lilly looks at the teams from her pad "Luckily, the _Spirit of Fire_ has two warp engines. One we can use to destroy the Halo" she says. Sam came up "By what my father told me and Cortana's knowledge, these Rings are very dangerous. Plus, I learned that a Composer is on there" he says. "So, they'll go for the Composer right?" Ezra asked in concern, "Yes or, if Halsey is crazy enough, activate the ring and kill everyone in a 25,000 light year radius" she says. Everyone but Sam and Cortana stiffen from what she said, "25,000 light year radius, what toy are they playing with" Zeb asked. Cortana looked at him "A weapon that can kill all man kind, there were 7 out, but 1 was disabled, 1 was captured, 2 was destroyed and we damaged the Ark that makes the rings" she says in a calm voice. "That only mean 4 was dealt with, what about the other 3" Sabine asked. Ryan goes to her "The other 3 are being studied on currently, it's okay" he says before they kissed, Sam raised an eyebrow before turning back to the crew. "So, now the Installation 01 was being under study before the Didact attacked and killed everyone in the station, my father was there to stopped him but failed. Now the base is abandon, so no UNSC Forces are here" Sam says, "And that leaves the ISR to assault?" Frank asked. "Yes" Sam says, soon the alarms blared. "Let's go" Sam says as he puts on his Helmet and turns to Cortana, "Engaged the Destroyers and take out as many as you can" he ordered. He then turned to Sabine, "You command the ship, Ryan come with me" he says

The Joint Human-Sangheili Force heads close to the Imperial Ships, soon firing on the enemy battle fleet. In a Venator-class Destroyer, the captain panicks as half his fleet was wiped out fast. "Sir, We lost 3 Executors to the Battlecruisers going over our ships and using Energy Projectors" A crewman says as he tracked the casualties, "I didn't expect this type of attack, get all ships to attack the purple warships" the Captain ordered. Soon the Star Destroyers regrouped and attacked the Sangheili ships, But the Phoenix-class cruiser intercepted them and fired at the Destroyers broadside. Taking out many of their Cannons. Soon, the UNSC Frigate and Destroyer launched Archer missiles and took out another set of the enemy ships. Soon the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ flew to low orbit and deployed HEVs onto the ring, then several G79I Pelicans and a single D77-TCI Pelican flies to the surface of the planet. In his HEV, Sam looks to the Tower that was being guarded by Imperial Troops. He pressed on his comlink and contacted Cortana, "Cortana, how many troops are surrounding the tower?" he asked. "About a platoon size, mostly regulars" Cortana replied, "Good" he says before his pod crashed. He comes out and pulls out his SMG and sword, a ISR Commander turns and sees him. "Blast him" he ordered and several infantry opened fire on him, Sam blocks them with his sword and charges at the unit. Sam slices and cuts down the troopers as he fires at some in the distances, once he finish he contacts his group. "Alright, LZ's cleared" he says, soon two Pelicans lands near him and deployed Grizzly tanks along with his team and troops. Soon his forces advanced to the tower, stopping over a hill. Sam turns to Frank "Artillery strike" he says, Ryan nods and ordered the tanks to blast certain areas. He then turn to Lilly, "Call them in" he ordered. She nods and contacted the Pelicans, Sam then jumps down summoning his sword. In orbit, Sabine commands the battle fleet against the Imperial ships. " _Freedom of Soul_ , blast the Executor. _Moscow_ , fire your MACs at the enemy cruiser defending it" she ordered. Cortana studies the battlefield, she soon sees reinforcements jump in. "Sabine, we have a issue" she says, Sabine looks onto the map. "This is crazy, they keep sending ships in" she says as she looks out to the battle, "We can contact UNSC reinforcements or ask Rtas for more ships" Frank says as he watches the fleet movement. "Cortana, contact the UNSC and see if they can spare a fleet" Sabine ordered, "Well, a fleet that has UNSC _Soul of Soldiers_ and _Dawn_ are moving in" Cortana says. Frank looks up to her "Are they both Infinity-class Dreadnoughts?" he asked, "Yes, when it comes to a Halo ring, the UNSC has to deploy the best" Cortana responded.

Once the fleet arrived, Sarah Palmer studies the battle both orbital and land in UNSC _Soul of Soldiers_. She then turns to her crewmen "Contact every marine on this ship and get them on that ring" she ordered, the crewman nods and began calling troops to the hanger. She then turn to her weapon control "I want all firepower on the Executor and her escorts" she says, soon both Infinity Warships fired on the last Executor. "This is some scary stuff right here, if the enemy get there hand on that weapon it could mean-" she was soon interrupted by more ships entering the battlefield. But they aren't the usual Star Destroyers, but a fleet of Covenant Remnants warships. Soon a fleet of Stalwart-class Frigates from the Insurrection appears, along with a Epoch-class Assault Carrier. This appearance by the Imperial allies caused many Captains in their ships go into confusion before reengaging, to Palmer, this means that the Ring is very important. In the ORS-class Heavy Cruiser, Fleet-master Med'Telcam watches as the battle goes. Telcam turn to the Spartan behind him, "Finally, a chance to destroy the pesky humans" he says. "Yeah, so you're ready to come with me?" Halsey asked, the Sangheili Fleet-master nods as he pulls out his Plasma Repeater.

On the ground, Sam and Ryan killed off the last Stormtrooper as they enter the tower. When they enter, the door behind him shut closed. "Well, I guess we should find a new exit" Ryan says, "Yeah, I guess we should" Sam says as he pulls his Assault Rifle out. They continue to walk through the building as they find their way to an exit, they soon hear chatter and hides. Soon Halsey in her armor and a Sangheili walk past the two Spartans, the Sangheili stops as he stiff the air. "Oh, this is new, a human I faced before is here. In this room" he says, "Are you sure" Halsey asked as she turns to him with her knife in hand. "Yes, you should see the way he looked when I killed his spouse, all the sadness and anger. Like a little child" He says. Sam could hear Ryan breathe harder than he normally would and how his hand is tighting the handle of his gun, "Ryan, relax" he says. Then Halsey gets what the Sangheili is saying. "True, when I killed Lasky and corrupted his girlfriend. My Spartan did cry as a little baby" she says, this grabs Sam's attention "She what?" he whispers. Halsey and the Fleet master continues talking about the damage they done to the war heroes. Soon Sam and Ryan had enough, they come out behind the corner they hid. "It's time to end this" Ryan says, the Fleetmaster smiles as Halsey gets into a fighting stance. Soon Ryan pulls out two knifes as Sam summons his sword, both groups waited to see who attack first. Soon Ryan charges at the Fleet-Master as Sam blocks an attack from Halsey.

Sam was pushed into a room as Halsey continuously strike at him, he soon pushed her back and pulls out his SMG. Halsey ran to dodge the coming bullets before Sam being force to reload, she then charges at him. Only for him to block her attack and elbowing her, he then sweep-kick her. Once she's on the ground, he tries to step on her helmet. Only to miss as she rolled out the way, she then threw one of her knifes at Sam before pulling out a pistol. Sam used his sword to knock the knife away and block the gunfire. She then charges at him, jumping for a air kick. Sam grabs her leg and threw her off the edge, he then turn to the door. leaving the room, not knowing that Halsey was hanging on the ledge. In another room, Ryan fights the Sangheili that killed his girlfriend. As they fought, the Elite took the upper hand and slam Ryan into the wall. "Seems like you're as weak as that puny human, she even screams for your name. What is it?" he asked, then smiles "Oh, my apologizes. Ryan. That the name she yells" he says as he throws Ryan aside. Ryan gets up and charges at the Fleetmaster, punch him in his jaw and kneeing him in the gut. Ryan then grab the Sangheili's arm and snaps it, making him yell in pain. "You made a terrible mistake for killing her, now I will finish you off" he says. Telcam laughs at Ryan, "I would accept death than lose to a human that cares for the weak" he says. Ryan then steps on the Sangheili's neck, breaking it. Soon Sam rejoins him and sees Ryan covered in blood of the Fleet-master, "Ryan, are you okay?" he asked. Ryan turn to him, knife ready in hand. Sam prepares his sword, "Ryan, relax. He's dead" he says before Ryan charges him. After a moment of fighting, Sam knocks Ryan out. "This is Sam-177, Ryan-407 requires medical attention and the Shipmaster has been defeated" he says before looking down at Ryan.


	9. Chapter 9: Family

**Chapter 9: Family**

After the battle, Sabine sat next to Ryan as he rest in his bed unconscious in the medbay of the _Spirit of Fire_. Sam stands outside of the door watching her, soon the rest of the team comes up to Sam. "What happened" Frank asked, Sam sighs "I have no clue, I arrived to help him. But what I see was the Shipmaster dead with Ryan covered in it, then he attacked me" he says. Lilly thinks for a moment "This is odd, Ryan never showed this type of behavior before" she says, Sam leans on the door ledge "Well, when that Elite was talking to Halsey. They talked about a woman that died a few years back. During the Battle of Minister, but what they said next caused him to breathe hard" Sam says. Frank thought "He could have a mother or sister there that died" he says, but then Sabine came in "Not them, he had a girlfriend there once. His plan was to marry her when he gets on leave. But when that Shipmaster attack, he and a platoon of ODSTs was deployed to save her town" she says. Sam, Frank, and Lilly listen with interest, Sabine continues "She was killed by the Ship-Master himself and Ryan watched as he pulls the sword from her and killed her" she soon says. Sam looks at Ryan "So this whole time, he was suffering more than me" he says, he then turn to his team. "What's new?" he asked, Frank comes up "This ship is requested to return to Reach for repairs and defense, basically asking the Spartans to have Leave again" he says

After a week, UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ was called back to Reach. Once planetside, Ryan was about to go his own way, only to be stopped by Sam. Ryan sighs "Look man, I'm sorry for attack-" Sam interrupts him. Sam then motion Ryan to follow him, "Ryan how long have we been a team" he asked. "Since 2580, sir" Ryan replied, Sam nods "I heard about the incident in Minister when the Covenant attack, and since you helped me. I want to return the favor" he says. As Ryan was about to says something, Ahsoka pulls over in her Warthog "Are you boys coming or not?" she asked. They both got into the vehicle, with Sam in the driver seat, Ahsoka in the passenger and Ryan in the back. As they drive through the city, Ahsoka lean slightly to Sam in question. "Sam, why is Ryan with us?" she asked, "Well, I want to return the favor for him helping me get through conflict and losses, like you did before getting pregnant" Sam says. Sam then turn to Ryan when they stopped, "Ryan, is anyone expecting you?" he asked. "No, I live alone during leave, Why?" Ryan asked, "Well, I want my kids to see their uncle" Sam says while smiling. This cause Ryan to raise an eyebrow.

Once they enter the house, Julia ran to Sam. "Daddy!" she yells as Sam picks her up, "Hey kiddo, how are you" he asked. Sam, Ryan and Ahsoka then turn to see Avery get up and walk to them, he soon stopped in front of Ryan as he used him for support. Ryan picked Sam's son up and hold him, "Ryyoon" Avery says as he hug Ryan. Ryan's eyes water as he hold his friend's son, he then turn to Sam. "Ryan, we are a family and as a comrade and a brother, I'm here for you" Sam says, "So am I" Ahsoka says as she hugs Ryan. "Thank you" Ryan says as he cries, Sam then took his son and hand him to Ahsoka. Then he hugged Ryan, "You're welcome" Sam says as he remember his ex-girlfriend betrayal. Soon a knock was heard, Sam opens to see Frank, Lilly, Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine in regular clothing. "Sabine" Ryan says as he blushed, she kissed him before he was able to say anything else. "Ryan, I want to say that I loved you since you recruited us and I'm sorry you waited years to say so" She says. "Even when we was enemies before, you help me recover and changed me" Ezra says, Frank smiles "Who else besides Sam will boss me around" he asked. "Ryan, we are all here and we are a team" Lilly says, Sam then heads to the backyard as he soon stopped at something shining. Sam looked to see Lasky's dogtags hanging where he sits to relax, he remembers everything him and Lasky did when he was training to be a Spartan. Some were good, some was not so great. Now he looks to them and he soon see what can weaken Halsey, "She never knew anything about being a family" he says.

After dinner with his family, Sam head to his computer and grabs some files of Jacob and Miranda Keyes. As he looked, he sees the connection. Jacob used to be Halsey's love as Miranda was her daughter. Both died in service was shown, so he looked into the cause of death. Jacob was killed when he was taken by the Flood and used to locate humanity before John-117 broke his skull to retrieve the codes, Miranda died from Spiker fire in her back. "So Halsey could have blamed the UNSC for the death of her family and would do anything to return the favor" he says, he then thought of his son and his dream. He then contacted his father, "Sam, good to hear from you" John says once he answers. "Hey dad, I have a question" he says, "You wonder about the two Keyes that died" John says. "How did you know" Sam asked, "Because I know you're looking for ways to defeat her" John says. Sam slouch back "You caught me, she's too dangerous to keep alive" he says, "I know, but all you have to do is stop using that sword and go hand to hand and use emotional distress to slow her down" John says. "You're helping me?" Sam asked, "No, this is something I wan you to have" John says. Sam nods in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10: Plans for All

**Chapter 10: Plans for All**

Halsey sat in her quarters on a Insurrection Charon-class Frigate, _Restriction._ Her armor was hung up and her weapons was near her bed, She looks into the picture of Jacob and Miranda Keyes, she soon began to remember the conversation her and Jacob had one night.

 _Memory:_

 _"Why should we use children for a project that ONI and UNSC can't accept, not to mention using them against their will?" Jacob asked while reading a book, "Because it can revolutionize the way wars are fought, and possibly lower casualties" Halsey says as she puts on her gown. "By putting them into warfare, something that adults should do" Jacob asked, "Why are you against me on this? We rescue them for a boring life to-" "To death, Catherine" Jacob interrupted as he closed the book. Jacob sighs "Look, whatever you're doing, just don't put our daughter into it" he says, Halsey nods. As he gets ready for bed, Halsey gets on top of him "Oh no you don't, not a good night fun" she says_

 _Normal:_

Halsey snapped out of her memory and laid back on her bed. She thought for a moment then sat back up, "I will make sure that John will pay for Jacob's death" she says. Soon a knock on the door was heard, Halsey turned to see Johnathan Lucas leaning on the door frame. "So, what's the plan. Imperial Sith has been temporary knocked out the war and you seem to lead everything" he says, Halsey sighs "I want to us to strike somewhere near Earth" she says as she pulls a hologram of the Milky way out. "How about Reach, weaken or destroy the planet and the UNSC will be on the defensive" Lucas says, Halsey thought for a moment. "Okay, get the ship back into the Abandon Zone, I have a plan" she says. Johnathan nods and commanded the ship to Biko, a glassed planet. "So tell me why we need to head there?" Johnathan asked, "Because I need more than this ship to do so" she says. He raised an eyebrow at her when she says so, She looks at him "What?" she asked as they began to walk. "How many ships need for an assault on a colony?" he asked, "Enough to attack Reach, the militarized planet" she replies. Johnathan stops "Reach? You can't be serious, they made that planet even more stronger since the War on Covenant" he says. "Well, Reach also have several of my research and the special child needed" she says. He gets in front of her "You have to be insane for this" he says, "True, but it's the only thing I can thing of right now" Halsey says as she past him. Johnathan continues to walk with her "So, do you need total command or partial?" he asked, "Partial once the battle starts, but total if it began to collapse" Halsey says

Once _Restriction_ made it to Biko, several other Insurrection ships appeared into the system and landed on the planet. When all ships landed, Halsey and her troops come to other commanders. They soon enter a tent to formulate their plan. "So, you want us to attack Reach, a military planet of the UNSC?" One of the Generals asked, "Yes, but it will only to kidnap children for the new Spartan program" Halsey says. The leaders looked to her in concern as Johnathan smiles, "A new Spartan Corps, under our command?" The General asked. Halsey nods "It will not only help you, but the Imperial Sith Republic also. If they pay us" She says with a smile. The Leaders began to agree where Halsey is going with her plan, "What's better is that the Remnant decided to help us to take the planet out once completed" she added. This cause the commanders to soon pledge their allegiance to her.

Soon the Insurrection began massing any remaining warship they had. Soon it reached to 3 Carriers, 25 Destroyers and 60 Frigates. "Quite large to be an attack fleet, right?" Johnathan asked, "Yes, but I want them to keep the UNSC occupied while our mission is underway" she says as she leans on the balcony. "So how old are you by now anyway" He asked, "You know it's rude to ask a lady how old she was" Halsey asked with a smile. Johnathan chuckled a bit. "But if you need to know, I'm about 89 years old. But thanks to my argumentation, I'm basically pushed down to 30 years old with advanced abilities" she says. "Interesting, I remember hearing about you when the UNSC had you on trial for child endangerment, kidnapping, Crime against humanity, and many more even though your Spartans saved the race" Johnathan says. Halsey sighs "Well, people can't understand the achievements when they find the downside to it" she says as she gets up. "Soon, the Insurrection and the Imperial Sith Republic will have the super soldiers it needs. As for the Covenant, they will be getting support they need against the Sangheilios Forces" Johnathan says as he and Halsey leave for their ship.

Once the fleet gets into orbit, they met up with a Covenant Remnant fleet. FleetMaster Sali 'Nyon watches in his ORS-class Cruiser as the Insurrection fleet joins them, "So, once I deal with the heretics, your people will leave us alone?" he asked. "Yes, just allow us to do our mission and you'll have what you wanted" Halsey says. Nyon nods and turn to his crew before giving them the order to launch. Halsey sat as the Covenant Remnant fleet soon leave in slipspace, "Everything is set for the end of the UNSC" she says. Johnathan smiles as he sees the mission going on. "This woman can easily manipulate the commanders to follow her and convince the Sangheili to continue the Covenant Remnant and support her in this war, even the ISR can't even beat her" he whispers to himself before leaving the bridge to Halsey.


	11. Chapter 11: Date Night

**Chapter 11: Date Night**

In the UNSC _Spirit Of Fire,_ Sam and Ezra enter the training room in their armor. "So, Sam, what type of training is this?" Ezra asked, "This training is for hand to hand combat, Ezra" Sam says as he put his weapons on the table. "Okay, so no weapons then?" Ezra asked, Sam nods as he takes his sword off. Soon both Spartans are stripped of weapons, "Ready?" Sam asked. Ezra nods. Soon Ezra charged at Sam, but Sam was able to blocked it and hit him in the stomach. "Form was too wide Colonel" Sam says, Ezra gets up "Okay, another try" he says. Ezra and Sam got into another combat form and fought. Sam had the upperhand before Ezra soon overpowered him, "Seems like you're a very fast learner" Sam says. Ezra smiled behind his visor, "That is what Kanan told me many times" He says. "Okay, target practice" Sam says as he hand him a DMR, Ezra took the gun "Something that I can do" he says. Soon Sam set up several targets for Ezra, Ezra readies his gun and points at one of the targets. He takes a deep breath and fired, the bullet soon hit one. Ezra soon fires again, all targets was soon taken out. "I guess things will go well" Sam says, Ezra nods as they both leave the training room. As they walked down the hall, Sam was soon called by Ahsoka. "Samuel here" Sam says as he montions Ezra to leave, "Sam, how was training?" she asked. Sam head into his Quarters, "It's fine, Ezra just need to know how not to be that open" He says. "Hmm, How long do you have for your Leave?" she asked, "Well, my Leave was already over, but Ryan's and Sabine was extended due to some complications" he says. "Okay, well Avery is here trying to- hey hey, no" She yells, "Ahsoka? What's wrong?" He asked. "Avery is trying to draw on the walls again" she says before laughing. Sam soon laughed also, Lilly then came in. "Look, I need to go" he says, "Okay, bye" she says as she hung up.

In his temporary room, Ryan plans on a date with Sabine while they are on leave. Ryan grabs his communicator and contacts Sabine, he waited for a moment. Soon she picks up, "Hey Ryan, are you okay now?" Sabine asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to know if your available for tonight" he asked, "Yeah, seems alright. I'm currently watching Sam training Ezra. I have a feeling you're much better at training him" she says when she chuckle. Ryan laughed a bit "Well, I only train him how to walk and get his mobility back" he says, "Yeah, so sure I'll go out with you" she says before hanging up. "Great, now to find a suit" Ryan says. After five hours, Ryan drove up to Sabine's barracks. His jaw drops as he sees her in a beautiful dress, hair tied into a bun, and in some nice shoes. She enter the Warthog as Ryan snapped back into reality, "Hey love" she says. "Hey, sorry. You just look so nice tonight" he says. "Thank you, somehow in your galaxy, you have a taste in clothing" she says as she buckled herself. Soon they drive off. As they drove down the Freeway, Sabine looked up to the Skyline of New Alexandria. "This city is beautiful, is this why the UNSC defends the planet?" She asked, "That and because this planet is really close to Earth, homeworld of humanity" he says. "Oh, so the UNSC wanted to fight away from their planet or at least damage them enough that they can't fight" she asked, Ryan turn to her "Both, because Reach is a heavily defended planet" he says. Soon they stopped at a small fancy restaurant, once they got a table, they was soon given menus. "So Ryan, how did you and Sam meet anyway. You since you is about 5 years older than him" She says, "Well, he was 14 when he was put into service, I was put up to lead since they thought he was just a kid. Bu then he surpassed my skills" he says. Sabine raised an eyebrow "How?" she asked, "Let's say, I was too open for him" he says. Sabine giggled a bit "We'll from what I seen from both of you, especially when you guys was chased by several gunships while on a mountain. You two are the same" she says. "Yeah, but from what I seen from him, he's a skilled Spartan. Mostly due to the fact he's a Spartan VI and only one in his class" Ryan says as they got their dinner. "Is that why he is the only Spartan that commands the _Spirit of Fire_ even though it's part Forerunner?" she asked. "His A.I. is part Forerunner" he says. "Okay enough about him, this is for us, right" She asked, "Yeah, but it's nice that you're here" Ryan says. This cause Sabine to smile at him.

In orbit, several CRS-class and RSC-class Cruisers appeared over Reach, blitzing through it's defenses. Soon a lone ORS-class Cruiser appears. Fleetmaster Sail'Nyon watched as his fleet battled the UNSC Forces, he soon turn on his holo-projector showing Halsey in her Hunter-class Armor. "Have you distracted the UNSC?" she asked, "Yes, now your ships can come in for the planetary assault" he says as he turn to the outside view. "Thank you, my fleet should be appearing now", soon he began to see Insurrection Frigates and Destroyers before 2 Punic-class Carriers arrived. Then several GA-TL1 Longswords appeared and blasted the enemy F-41 Broadswords, opening a path for the D77-TC Dropships to fly into the planet. On the ground, Sam, Ezra, and Lilly sat in a Uh-144 Falcon as it flies with the other Pelican as they fly into combat near the outskirts of New Alexandria. "Sir, Ryan and Sabine aren't picking up" Lilly says, "Must be on a date, Oh well" Ezra says as he get his DMR ready. "Don't worry about them. If they are still on their leave, then we don't need them" Sam says as he looks out to the other Falcon. "Cortana to Sierra-177, We have a few dropships heading for the bunkers near the NA Spaceport" Cortana says. "Pliot, turn this Falcon around, we have civvies to save" Sam ordered, soon the Falcon and some Pelicans changed course to the Bunker.


	12. Chapter 12: Second Battle of Reach

**Chapter 12: Second Battle of Reach**

In Orbit, UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ and several UNSC warships engaged into a battle with the Insurrection/Remnant Coalition. Cortana looks out to the battlefield and soon summons her pad. After pressing some buttons, the Pheonix-class Cruiser began driting towards a RCS cruiser. Soon firing it's 50mm guns and it's deck guns at the Remnant Cruiser and heavily damage it. Soon several B-65s flew past the damaged ship and attacked a set of CRS Cruisers, destroying them. In the _Spirit of Fire_ , Cortana smiles as some of her tactics are still useful. Sali'Nyon sees the Pheonix Cruiser destroy several heavy and light Cruisers, "I want all ships to attack the large ship before we lose our fleet" he ordered. Once his order went to the other Remnant Ships, they began to intercept Cortana's ship. Once she sees it, she tapped on her pad a few more times. "Lets see if my upgrades help the MACs" She says as she pressed the submit, soon the MAC cannons on the ship began to fire on the Remnant Warshps that got near. Several ships in range was pierced, while some was disabled. "All UNSC ships can now engage the enemy forces" Cortana says as she flew her ship to engage the enemy capital ship.

On the ground, Sam and his team lands near the bunker as several Insurrection infantry began disembarking the Pelican they flew in. Sam and Ezra pulls out their M395 rifles as Lilly pulls out her MA5 rifle. Soon Frank arrives with UNSC Marine back up, "On your call, 177" Frank says as he pulls out his BR55 rifle. Sam nods. "I need snipers on the bridge of this bunker, infantry take cover on those road blocks, and Spartans stay with me" He ordered, Every nods in agreement and get into positions. Once the Insurrection infantry came into view, Sam ordered the snipers to fire. Soon nearly 6 infantry was killed under sniper fire, then the Marines moved out of cover and fired on the troops. Then Sam and his squad charged in and attacked the Insurrection Army, taking out the M808 Tank. The UNSC pushed continue to push at them, soon causing the Insurrection to fall back. "Sir, do you want us to chase after the enemy?" A Marine asked, Sam turn to him "No, just secure the area" he ordered before walking to the bunker. Soon as he open the gate, a energy sword was enlighted. Sam draws his DMR and move slightly closer, "This is Sam-177 of the UNSC Spartan Corps" he says. He soon hear a female voice "Sam?" she says, Sam lower his gun and came closer. "Ahsoka?" he says, soon Ahsoka came out. "Glad you returned, me and the Militia are sitting here as a last stand when we heard gunfire" She says as she attached her energy swords to her hips. "Where did you get those anyway?" Sam asked as he points to them, "A Remnant Sangheili try to get in with them and I took him out and take his swords as a reward" she says as she looked around. "And the kids?" he asked, "They are with John and Linda heading to Earth, along with 200,000 children in the planet" She says. Soon Ahsoka began to sense something, "Something wrong?" he asked. "I have a feeling a Insurrection Carrier is leaving the battle, heading toward Earth" she says as her eye widen. Sam pressed on his helmet "Cortana, I need you to track the Carriers" he ordered, "got it, Sam" Cortana says. After a moment, she contacts him. "A Carrier named _Entry_ is retreating from the combat zone, but not to where they was from" she says. Soon Frank, Lilly, and Ezra came up to Sam. "Sam, we have Insurrection troops are trying to secure the city" Frank says as he attach his rifle to his back. "Frank and Lilly, protect the city and keep them from securing it" Sam ordered as a portal open up, "What about you, we need you here" Ahsoka says. Sam turn to her "I'm commanding the _Spirit Of Fire_ to go after that Carrier, Ezra you're with me" he says. "Yes sir" Ezra says as he ran into the portal, soon both Spartans left.

Moments after Sam and Ezra left, UNSC and Militia heads into the city to push them out. Frank, Lilly, and a squad of Marines led by Micheal are in the Pelican heading into the battlefield. Frank pulls out the holo-map "Okay, we land with 3 other dropships in the Spaceport and push into the city" Frank says as he points to the port. Lilly soon came up "We have several UH-144 Falcon GLs supporting us and-" she was soon interrupted by an explosion like sound. The team looked out and see a Imperial Sith Gladiator-class Star Destroyer enter the surface, soon 4 more appeared. "The ISR? How?" Micheal says in shock. Frank zooms the holo map to the view of the planet map. "Seems the Imperial Sith deployed ships all over the planet, they're trying to secure it!" he says as he studies the planet. Lilly soon receive the call for UNSC command center, once she pressed on her link, she drops slowly. Frank looks at her "Lilly, what's our orders?" he asked feeling nervous, She turn to him and spoke quietly "We're being forced to abandon Reach, both regular military and civil militaries" she says. Frank stares at her for a moment before Micheal burst "Abandon Reach?! They have to be insane to do so!" he says as he punched a medkit, breaking the lock. "Calm down soldier, what are the ships that are left?" Frank asked. Col. Adams checks the list of remaining ships "About 15 are retreating, mostly Gorgon-class Destroyers and 3 Vindication-class Battleships. Both Class are incapable to fight the ISR new Star Destroyers" he says. Frank looks onto the map "Seems like the Vindication-class UNSC _Congress_ is the closest to us, Lilly contact Ahsoka" Frank ordered as he goes into the cockpit. Lilly contact Ahsoka. "CDR. Tano of the Militia Force in Reach, who am I speaking too" Ahsoka says, "Ahsoka, we are ordered to abandon Reach, where are you" Lilly asked. Soon gunfire was heard and Ahsoka can be heard grunting. "Sorry, but I'm not coming with you guys, me and several battalions of Militia are holding this planet" Ahsoka says as she battled the ISR stormtroopers. Soon Ahsoka cuts the link. "How can we explain this to Sam?" Micheal says, Lilly looks at the team "Frank, I'm dropping here. You two get to the _Congress_ and get to Earth. Me and Ahsoka is staying here" she says before the bay doors open, soon she jumps out back into the battlefield as Frank and the other UNSC Forces temporary retreat to Earth.


	13. Chapter 13: Skirmish over Jupiter

**Chapter 13: Skirmish over Jupiter**

As UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ flew through slipspace after the Punic-class Carrier, Sam and Ezra prepare to board the ship. Soon Cortana came online "Sam, what is your plan?" she asked, "This ship will engage the carrier while we board the ship, once any prisoner is rescued, then you will have the right to destroy it" Sam says as he inserts a clip into his MA5 rifle. "So what will we use?" Ezra asked, Cortana turn to him "Follow me" she says. Once they arrived to the hanger, they came a cross a curtain in the back of the hanger. "I would like to introduce you to the OF-92 Booster Frame" Cortana says as she removes it. Sam looked at it "Dad used to tell me story of how he saved Halsey with this" he says. Cortana smiles "Yeah, this vehicle is useful for boarding enemy ships and combating enemy units, this ship carries over 50 of these vehicles" she says. Soon Promethean Pilots (Soldier) with blue lighting came out, "Cortana, why are they here?" Ezra asked. "They are part of the crew I made to prevent human captains from taking this ship" Cortana says as she motioned for two of them to come. "So that means they are part of the UNSC, right?" Sam asked, "Yes" she says. Soon a Promethean Soldier Captain came to her "We have arrived, we was able find the ship being escorted by the enemy ship, what are your orders milady?" the unit asked. "Disable it's engines and weapon system, don't let it fight back" Cortana ordered. The Soldier nods and walked off. "It's time boys"

The _Spirit Of Fire_ fired on the Carrier engines and destroyed it. Soon 6 Booster Frames are put into the Phoenix launch bay. "Sam-117 here and ready to fly" Sam says. "Ezra-801 ready to fly" Ezra says as he turns on his weapon system. Soon the Promethean Pilots calls in, "Okay, guys. I have report that a Vindication-class Battleship is on it's way to help us which should arrive about..." She says as UNSC _Congress_ appears "Now" . "This is Frank of the UNSC Spartan Corps, I've taken command of UNSC _Congress_ and will support any UNSC vessel in the area near Earth" he says as the Battleship joined up with the Phoenix-class warship. Soon Sam and the strike team were launched as the Punic-class Carrier deployed GA-TL1 Longswords at them. "Okay people, stay close and take out any enemies that gets near us" Sam ordered as they soon engaged into a dog fight. Soon Frank's ships deployed F-41 Broadswords to escort Sam's team. Halsey sits in the bridge as she watched the UNSC forces hindering her plans, "Seems the UNSC is after us, How long before we can escape?" she asked. Johnathan looked up "Don't look possible, both ships are powerful and are pounding us like crazy" he says as he tries to reactivate the engines.

Outside, Sam's team fires on several enemies that got near. Sam then flies ahead and fired the plasma cannon on the nose, damaging the the hanger bay. Soon Sam and his group lands inside and pushed to the bridge. While pushing there, they came across the brig to see Avery and Julie along with 20 children in cages. After saving them, Tart-cart and several G79I-TCI Pelicans lands in the damaged hanger and picks up the children and the strike team. "Commander Sam, let's go" Micheal says, Sam turns to them "I need to finish this, have a Broadsword ready for my escape" He ordered. Michael nods and soon the Pelicans took off, Sam walk back into the ships. He soon heads to a bridge that over look the entire hanger bays of the Punic Carrier. Sam signs as Halsey walk onto the bridge, he put his equipment down and put his stuff down. "You're ready to surrender?" Halsey asked, Sam threw his fist up "No, I'm just ready to fight" He says. Halsey gets into a fighting stance, she then swung at him with her left. Sam blocks it and hit her two times before pushing her back, Halsey staggers back before charging him. She soon tries to sweep Kick her opponent to knock him down, but Sam dodges her attack and goes for a upper hand punch. Halsey rolls away and quickly kick Sam in the back. "Got the fighting styles of a Spartan, but not like my Spartans boy" she says as she pins Sam down on the ground. He tries to get up, but she only puts more pressure on Sam. "You know, I wonder how your family will feel if they knew the mother and wife of Commanders had created a crusade against the UNSC" Sam says. Halsey looked at him "You don't know my family, you don't know what was caused" she says as she threw Sam off the bridge. Sam then lands on a M12 Warthog and rolls off, he soon looked up to Halsey as she comes down "Jacob Keyes, Captain of the UNSC _Pillar Of Autumn_ , died in 2552 by the Flood. Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes, Captain of the UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_ , died in 2552 by Spiker gunfire in the spine. Both times you blamed my father for because he didn't save Miranda or he punched a hole in Jacob when he turned" Sam say as he got up. "It was his fault, A Spartan's mission is to protect humanity. My family was lost because of him" She says as she began to sob. Halsey then turn to him, "and if Sam can't pay, then YOU WILL!!!" She then charges him. Sam grabbed his sword and it pierced through Halsey's armor and went out the other side, she gasped and coughed blood into her helmet. Sam laid her down and took off her helmet, "Halsey" he says as he studied her injury. She coughed again "Sam, you have done it. I can join my family again" she says as she smiled at him "Thank you" she soon gasped for one last time before passing away. Sam called his sword in and picked her up. Soon his Fighter lands and open it's cockpit, He then placed Halsey's body into the copilot as he sat in his pilot seat. He soon took off as the Carrier Slipspace Drive soon exploded, Sam's Fighter soon goes into Slip space for Earth. "This is Sam-177 of the UNSC Spartan Corp, I'm head to Earth to deliever something to Palmer" he says, soon Sarah Palmer goes on "It's over?" she asked. "Yes, Catherine Halsey is dead, but give her a proper burial so she can die in peace" he requested. "Sir?" Frank says as Sam's Fighter gets out of Slipspace, "Just do it, all she wanted was to be with her family" he says as he began to think of Ahsoka.

Once his Fighter lands theUNSC _Infinity's_ hanger bays, Sam hands the body of Halsey to the medical crew as Sarah Palmer comes up to him. "Sam, thank god you killed her and still have some sympathy for her. But that can't be used for our next fight" she says, Sam nods "Yes ma'am" Sam says before he starts to walk off. A Comm Officer run to Sarah with a scared look on his face, "General, we have lost contact with both the militias and UNSC personnel in Reach" he says. Sam stops and turns to them "Who commands the units on Reach?" Sam asked, "Corporal Ahsoka Tano of the Militia" he says slowly. Sam runs past them and jumped into his Fighter "This is Sam-177, I request clearance to take off" he says as he activated his Broadsword's system. "Permission granted, see you when you get back sir" Hanger Controller says. Sam soon launched his Fighter and jumped into slipspace.

On Reach, Ahsoka, Ryan and Sabine are wrapped in chains as they see a figure come up to them. "Who are you" Sabine asked, "Ah, good question. Even after Ahsoka put me away for years because of the corrupted Jedi" the figure says. "I know that voice" Ahsoka growled, "Yes my friend, it's me" the figure removed her hood "Barriss Offee" she says.


	14. Chapter 14: Rise of the Sith

**Chapter 14: Rise of the Sith**

As Sam's craft travels through slipspace, he was soon contacted by Cortana. "Sam Here" he says as he sat back, "Sir, I know what you're doing and it seems crazy" Cortana says. "So what, my wife is on that planet that is currently occupied by our enemy" Sam says, "I know, that is why _Spirit Of Fire,_ UNSC _Congress_ and UNSC _Masters_ (Infinity-class)along with several Spartan teams and Rtas' Vadum's fleet are joining you" she says. Sam relaxed a bit "Thank you, I'll meet you guys there" he says, "Roger that, Commander" Cortana says. Soon Sam came out of slipspace to see several ISR Gladiator-class Destroyers in orbit, "So this is the fleet that took Reach, I wonder who commands it" he says. Soon he was tracked by a ISR patrol, several ARC-190s were soon deployed after him. Sam soon sees them and goes into evasive actions. He dodges them making U-turns on the enemy forces, A Destroyer then tries to fire on him. Sam was able to dodge it as the bolts hit his pursuers. Sam soon flies into the planet, avoiding anymore attention.

He flies towards the old Radar station and lands there. Once he does, he studies the stations and work on getting into a secure channel. But he was soon ambushed by a few Militia soldiers. Once he fought them off, Sam comes up to the leader and picks him up by the collar "Who are you?" he asked. "LT Armor, please don't kill me" the soldier pleads, Sam sighs "Where is Tano" he demanded, "She's been captured, we tried to save her but troops morale is lost" Armor says. "Just tell me the location" Sam ordered, "In the old ONI Sword Base ruins" he says. "Okay, gather all your troops, we are storming the place" Sam says, "What are you?" Armor asked as he was let down. "Commander Sam-177 of the UNSC Spartan Corps" Sam says, "Are there more coming" Armor asked. Sam nods and grabbed his Assault rifle.

In the old base, Ahsoka is thrown left and right before being dropped. "You haven't aged a bit since we last met" Barriss says as she waved her hand. "You'll be surprised what I went through" Ahsoka says as she was lifted up. "I know, Darkin told me" Barriss says, she then goes up to Ahsoka and rips her robotic arm off of her. "Now we should have some fun" Barriss says as she came up to Ahsoka. "What are you about to do?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss rips Ahsoka's shirt off and examines her "The body is so interesting" she looks to Ahsoka "But looks as if someone touched you" Barriss adds. She soon grabs Ahsoka's jaw and kissed her. After a moment, she stops "I loved you, but you was a perfect pawn to use" Barriss says. She kissed Ahsoka again, but stops after a explosion was heard. She contacts a trooper "Soldier, what was that?!" she asked, "The militia is reorganized and is pushing on us, whoever commands these troopers has to be a Spartan" The Soldier says. "Sam" Ahsoka whispers, Barriss turns to her "So you know who that was, let's meet him" she says while smiling.

Outside, Sam cuts down three troopers before firing his SMG at some other troopers. "Keep moving, we are close" Armor says, Sam nods and charges at a set of troopers. When he reaches the entrance, Sam charges in and summons his MA5 Assault Rifle. He fires on them and continues to push until he reaches the brig. Soon he sees Ryan and Sabine in chains, Sam opens the shields and kneels next to them "Guys, what happened" he asked. "Ahsoka's old friend locked us up, she is affiliated with the ISR military. She even commands this fleet" Ryan says. He picks up Sabine, Sam comes up to them "What happen to her?" he asked. "That woman threw Sabine into a wall and knocked her out, is any UNSC coming back" Ryan asked, "Sadly, only three ships, but we have the Swords of Sangheilios supporting us" Sam says. "Good enough, if you're looking for Ahsoka, she's on the roof with that freak" Ryan says, Sam nods "Meet the militia outside" he says. Ryan soon left with Sabine. As Sam continues, Lilly comes out of her camo. "Sir, good to see you. I'm trying to get Ahsoka from that crazy girl" she says, "I know, that is why I'm heading up there, Come on" he says. Once both Spartans reached the roof, they see Ahsoka with her arm missing and upperchest exposed next to the hooded figure. "So you're Sam-177, the famous Spartan that took out the ISR forces that try to push towards Earth" the Figure says, Sam summons his sword "Who wants to know?" he asked. The figure removed her hood, "Barriss Offee, the commander of this unit that took this planet" she says. "So you're the jerk that got Ahsoka in trouble" Sam says. "Yes, but seeing that you and her had made a connection, you will be the one in trouble" Barriss says as she activates her lightsaber. Sam turn to Lilly how is in a fighting stance, "Lil, get Ahsoka out of her, I'll hold this freak off" Sam say as he takes out his SMG. "Got it sir, just be safe. I don't know how John will do if he has to be the father of your kids" Lilly says before chuckling, Sam smiles behind his visor then looks to Barriss. Sam then points his SMG and fires, Barriss blocks and charges. Sam then blocks her attack with his sword and throws her aside "NOW!" he yells to Lilly. Lilly then ran to Ahsoka and picked her up, soon several G79I Pelicans appear, strafing the lands with their chainguns. Soon one lands with Cortana and her guards on board, the guards summon their Z-250 Rifles and energy swords and went to help Sam. Cortana ran to the injured Ahsoka and Lilly, "Get her on board, I'll see if I can help her before we lose her. Sam swings at Barriss as he jumps back, almost losing her foot. Sam then puts his sword away and summons his MA5 Assault Rifle before firing at her, she continuously dodges the hail of bullets as Promethean Soldiers tries to take her out. When Barriss knew that this is the lost fight, she runs off the building and lands on a black fighter and left. Sam calls his Broadsword and gets into the pilot seat, chasing after Barriss. Once Sam reaches atmosphere, he sees most of the Gladiator BattleFleet destroyed by the UNSC forces. Once his fighter gets into range, Sam fired on Barriss ship before she jumped.

Once he lands in the _Spirit Of Fire_ , He runs to the medical room to see Ahsoka her hospital bed. "How is she?" Sam asked, Cortana looks on the monitor in sadness "She's been hurt too much to do anything, she's at the point that she can't hold on" she says. Sam slammed his fist into the wall making a dent before calmming down, "I'll be in my quarters to locate Barriss, and just like Halsey, she will pay" Sam left the room. "Poor Sam, he's been hurt too much. As for Ryan, he's going to be hurt more" Cortana says as she look to the unconscious Sabine in the other bed.


	15. Chapter 15: Recover and Rebuilt

**Chapter 15: Recovery and Rebuilt**

When the _Spirit Of Fire_ returned to Earth after battling the Imperial Sith for Reach, the two girls was taken into a hospital in Voi, Africa. As for Sam and Ryan, they are in the briefing room in the Cairo Station. "At most we have about 2 million of the 14 million of Reach's population flooding to Earth, most from the Insurrection/Remnant Forces attack. Others from the ISR invasion" Captain Phillip Lucas says. Sam leans on the table "Our military has been weaken by the ISR new Destroyer class: The Gladiator, It could take a fleet of Infinity-class Warships and Forerunner-upgraded Phoenix-class ships to fight them" Admiral Alexander Hood says (Son of Terrence Hood). He sighs "I feel like my father because of this, Sam, since your A.I. is a Captain of the UNSC most oldest, but advance warship, is there anyway her group can upgrade our ships?" Hood asked. Sam looks at him "Yes, but the Swords of Sangheilios can be against it a bit. But if you can talk to them, then we'll be good" Sam says. "Okay, get about five fleets ready and send them to the Ring under Cortana's control" Hood says, "Yes, sir" Lucas says.

In the bridge of the _Spirit Of Fire,_ Cortana watched Ahsoka's and Sabine's pulse as her ship orbits the Earth. Soon Sam and Ryan enters. She signs "I'll have the ship ready to escort the fleet to the Halo Ring, then my Sentinels work on it" She says as she pressed in her control pad. "How is Ahsoka and Sabine hanging?" Sam asked as Ryan sat down. "They are fine, just need to rest for a few days. That Barriss did a number on them" Cortana says as the _Spirit Of Fire_ and several fleets enter Slipspace. Once the fleet jumps, Cortana enters her prosthetic body. "Where did you get that?" Ryan asked, "I made it from the Promethean Factory I built from the Ring, does it make my butt look big" Cortana asked, both Spartans laughed. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Sam asked, "I'll just have the Weapons and Shielding upgraded to help the all ship classes, even the Phoenix-class Support ships becoming the very ship like this one" Cortana says as the fleet jumped out of Slipspace to Cortana's secret ring.

Once the fleet lands, thousands of Sentinels flew to the UNSC ships and disassembling the guns and parts of the shield to put in generators. The _Spirit Of Fire_ stays in orbit overwatching the reconstruction, Cortana and the Spartans looked at the ships being upgraded. "So this will make the UNSC more powerful?" Ryan asked, "Yes, with the technology that the Humans can use more correctly, we have no worry about the military nearly blowing one of their colonies" Cortana says as she sits in the captain chair. Soon the first fleet of ships take off as the construction was completed, Cortana move her ship to follow the fleet into space. Once out of the atmosphere, the Paris-class Frigates fired their MACs and blue beams split the hull of a destroyed CAS-class SuperCarrier. "Good, now I need the Marathon-class Cruisers to come up" Cortana ordered, soon several Cruisers gets into position and fired damaging the hull even more. "Phoenix-class Vessels" Cortana says as she turn to Sam, "All recorded" He says. Soon the Phoenix-class Warships fired and destroyed the hull, leaving nothing but rubble. Ryan raised his eyes "Impressive" he says, "All ships, return to Earth" Cortana ordered. Soon several ships jumps into slipspace and head for Earth. Sam and Ryan heads into their quarters after a long day of refitting the entire UNSC fleet. "Have you been concerned for Ahsoka lately? Ryan asked, "That is the only thing I can think about since Cortana have been refitting the entire fleet" Sam says as he studies the pad. Cortana soon came up to the two, "You Spartans have been called down to the Hospital in Voi" she says with a smile. Soon both Spartans run to the Pelican to fly back to Voi.

Darkin watched as the UNSC ships leave the ring. "This will be a big issue on us, all the attack did was encourage them to upgrade their ships even more. Past our Gladiator's capabilities, now several fleets that have them are basically useless to us" Darkin says as he turn to Barriss and Johnathan. "Sir, I did what I could to drive them away. Barriss let her pleasure get to her and they took back Reach" Johnathan says, "Well it's not my fault that you went off without help and have the UNSC ships make quick work of your Carrier" Barriss says. "Quiet, it was both your faults, now the UNSC has the upperhand because of this. Barriss, if you want to redeem yourself, kill Samuel-177. As for you Johnathan, you will be hold back like the other fleets until further notice" Darkin ordered. "Yes master" both Barriss and Johnathan says as they got up and left the room. Darkin watch them before looking out the window to the city of Coruscant II with a Imperial-class Destroyer overhead, "This isn't over Sam, I will make sure that you'll die and have Earth under Imperial Control" He says before sitting down.

In Voi, Sam and Ryan is escorted by Dr. Fees. "Well, they was somehow lucky. The concussions were mild, but they'll heal" Fee says as he opens the door. Both Ahsoka and Sabine are in the room talking with other patients before turning to their lovers. "Sam, how you been since I was out" Ahsoka asked, "Stressed, but I'll live" he says as he kissed his wife. Sabine came up to Ryan and kissed him, "I'm so glad you are still alive" Ryan says. "Yeah next time, I won't piss her off" she says as she wrapped his arms around his neck. Soon Cortana comes in "It's glad to see you girls alive" she says. "Thanks Cortana, you helped Sam and Ryan save us. But why are you here?" Ahsoka asked in confusion, "I'm here because the brass decides to honorably discharged you two" Cortana says. Both Sabine and Ahsoka looked shocked, "Why, we are needed on the field" Sabine says. "Not to the Brass, Spartans like Sam and Ryan are the most important" Cortana says as she walks to the door, "What about Ezra? He's a freaking Jedi!" Ahsoka yells. "Ezra is declared a Spartan after his spine was argumented" Cortana says. Once she left, the girls turn to the Spartans. "This is your idea, isn't it?" Ahsoka says to Sam. Sam raised his hands "Look, I can't lose you as I lost Jennifer" he says. Ahsoka used force push to push Sam out the room, "Get out! Get out of here" Ahsoka says. Sam had a sad look on his face before walking away, Ryan, Sabine, and the other patients stand by in shock. Ahsoka turn to them, "What is it?!" Ahsoka yells. Sabine walks up "Ahsoka, you just broke everything on Sam, he won't recover now" she says before motioning Ryan to go after Sam. "He shouldn't pull me from the fight like that, I wanted to protect him, not the other way around" Ahsoka says before sobbing.

Sam walks outside toward the Warthog they came in with. Soon Ryan stops him, "Sam, she didn't mean it, she's just upset that she was remove from the war" he says. Sam pushed his hand off "What is the point, I can't think now. I'm going back on the ship to see what mission Cortana has for me and only me" Sam says as he enter the vehicle and drove off. Ryan stays on the road and watched as Sam drives away, "All my work to help him is gone in a second" he mumbles to himself. Soon Ahsoka and Sabine walks up to him. "Where is Sam?" Sabine asked, "He is going to look for a mission to do alone" Ryan says as he get his car. Ahsoka began to cry again "It's all my fault, I broke my promise of helping him for a stupid fight" she says. Sabine contacts Alexander Hood, "Hello, Sabine, have you got my message from Cortana?" he asked. "Yes, but where is the _Spirit Of Fire_ is going?" Sabine asked, Hood looks through the documents "From my reports, they are heading to Harvest to defend the planet from possible ISR invasion. Why?" he asked. "It's a long story" Sabine says as her and Ahsoka enter Ryan's car.


	16. Chapter 16: Traditions

**Chapter 16: Spartan VI and Togruta's Tradition**

Once Sam enters the _Spirit Of Fire_ , he goes to his quarters and laid down. He began to think of what happened at the hospital.

 _Flashback_

 _Sam tries to calm Ahsoka down after what Cortana tells her, "This is your idea, isn't it?" Ahsoka says to Sam. Sam raised his hands "Look, I can't lose you as I lost Jennifer" he says. Ahsoka used force push to push Sam out the room, "Get out! Get out of here" Ahsoka says. Sam had a sad look on his face before walking away. When he reaches the Warthog, Ryan stops him. "Sam, she didn't mean it, she's just upset that she was remove from the war" he says. Sam pushed his hand off "What is the point, I can't think now. I'm going back on the ship to see what mission Cortana has for me and only me" Sam says as he enter the vehicle and drove off. Ryan stays on the road and watched as Sam drives away._

 _Present_

"I was meant to get a mission" Sam says as he got up. When he was about to walk out his room, Ryan was in front of his door preparing to knock. "What is it?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms. "Sam, just calm down. No need to jump into a mission after what she did to you" Ryan says, "But you see what Ahsoka did, she doesn't appreciate being protected like a child" Sam says as he pushed pass Ryan. Once Sam has his armor on, he heads to the bridge where Cortana stays. She turns to him "Commander Sam-177, glad to see you here. I'm sending you to Harvest to overwatch the Spartan Forces in the planet" Cortana says. Sam nods "I'll be there soon" Sam leaves. Once he reaches the hanger, he sees Ahsoka next to his Fighter examining it. He sighs "So you're here to finish what you started?" Sam asked. "No, I want to apologize for what I did. I can't be mad at you if you're trying to protect me, but having them take me out the war isn't that necessary" Ahsoka says. "Well, it's been done and you was discharged with honor" he says as he boards his fighter. As he pressed on his ignition, his ship turned off "That's odd" Sam says as he tries to reactivate the engine. He looks out to see Ahsoka removing parts that are important to his Fighter. "Ahsoka, I have to go" He says as he exit the ship, "Not when I'm trying to calm you down" Ahsoka says with a smile. Sam removed his helmet and wrapped his arms around her waist "Fine, I'm calm. Now can you put the ship back together?" Sam asked as he kissed her. "Alright" She says as she used the force to repair the ship. "Please come back to me" Ahsoka says, Sam nods "I will" he says before entering his craft and leaving the ship.

Once his ship jumps out the slipspace, Sam looked around the green and blue planet. "And people say this planet is war-torn" He mumbled to himself, he began flying towards the planet. Once he was close enough, a Strident-class Frigate flew aside of Sam's fighter. "This is UNSC _Infidel_ of the UNSC Force in Harvest, state your name and intentions" the Captain demanded. "This is Cmdr. Sam-177 of the Spartan Corps. I'm here under the command of Cortana and Lord Admiral Alexander Hood to watch the Spartan troops that are here" Sam says. The Frigate backed off, "Welcome to Harvest sir" the Captain says. Soon Sam enter the planet's atmosphere and heads to Utgard, the capital city of Harvest. Once Sam lands, he's greeted by ten UNSC Spartans of the 6th-class. Sam salutes them "LT. Decon" Sam asked, "Yes sir, glad to meet the very first Spartan VI of the Spartan Corps and welcome to Harvest" Decon says as he return the salute. Soon both Sam and Decon walked to the training center, "So Commander, what brings you here?" Decon asked. "Admiral Hood has requested my presence in this planet, he told me that I'm no longer the only Spartan VI" Sam says, "Let me just tell you this, sir, All these Spartans were born from Spartan IIIs and IVs. They didn't want to join the military until you personally commanded a strike team to destroy a Executor-class Dreadnought" Decon says. "But that was nearly 3 years ago, after that, I raised a family. Well until my leave was over" Sam says. "Who is the Togruta?" Decon asked, Sam turn to the Lieutenant "What?" Sam asked. "You and her has been together since 2583, how do you not know her species" Decon asked. "To be honest, asking what her species is seems a bit personal" Sam says as they reach the training room. Sam soon notice more Togrutas, mostly female training the Spartans. "I didn't think there is more of her species" Sam says, "Well sir, they also follow what your wife did, besides mating too much" Decon says as he looks the Spartan up and down. "I know, I would like to meet the commander of this unit" Sam says. "This way Commander" Decon says, soon both Spartans heads to the Commander's office.

In the Officer Quarters, female Togruta Cmdr. Sharak Ta sat writing documents on her troops. Soon a knock was heard, "Come in" she says. Soon Decon and Sam comes into the room, the Togruta looks up. "Cmdr. Sam-177 of the Spartan Corps and leader of the famous UNSC Warship _Spirit OF Fire_ , welcome to Harvest" Sharak says as she shakes Sam's hand. "Thank you Commander, I'm here to see how the Spartan VI program going in this planet" Sam says. "Sit sit, before we talk. Decon can you leave us" She asked, Decon soon left as Sam sat down. "The training for you new set of Spartans is going well, I have several of the best UNSC Togruta Force Commanders training these people in the art of Combat" Sharak says as she clutch her hands together. "Good, I'm happy that they learn the combat moves from someone better than what the UNSC can dish out" Sam says as he remove his helmet. "Well, this process will make you seem outdated, but since you was trained from Childhood and have years of Combat experience. None of these Spartans can outmatch you, yet" She says. "I'm just a human, so one day they'll surpass me" Sam says. "I see, also, your wife, she's Togruta like me and my Lieutenants, correct?" Sharak asked. "Yes, some reason many of the Spartans asked about her" Sam says as he slouched back, "Well as you can see, Togrutas are a bit edgy on who the women should marry, but she married you before any Togruta male can get to her. Which means, if she come to this planet, she'll need to be prepare to avoid other males or things will be off. You can explore the facility more, but you are allowed to leave Commander, hope we talk again" Sharak says as she gets up to shake his hand, Sam return the offer and left the building. Soon flying back to Earth.

 ** _I just want to add more of Ahsoka's species into this story and to throw a tradition in it, just for fun. So sorry for saying Togruta 15,000 times and possbliy annoy someone_**


	17. Chapter 17: New Weapon

**Chapter 17: New Weapon**

 _ **Before we start, I don't want to go research the way the Twi'iek speak and practice it for years. So when the star (*) appears, it's in their language.**_

When Sam jumps out of slipspace, he flew straight toward the _Spirit Of Fire_. "This is Sam-177 to Hanger control, I have arrived back from Harvest and requesting entry" Sam says as he near the ship. Soon bay hanger doors open, this allowed Sam to land into the ship. Once landing, Sam was approached by Frank and Lilly. "Frank, Lilly, what's the situation" Sam asked in concern, "Sir, you might want to see this" Lilly says and motion Sam to follow them. As they walked down the hall, Frank turn to Sam "While you was out over looking the new program, me and Lilly found a ship that was disabled and some people that was trapped in it" he says as they enter the room. "Who are they?" Sam asked, he soon looked up to see a female and a male Twi'iek being examine by the Prometheans in the medical room. Cortana soon looked up "Sam, I tapped into the memories of the female, but I would like for you to see this yourself" she says as she hands Sam her pad. Sam looks at the recording of the female Twi'iek memory.

 _Recording_

 _It was a normal day in one of the ISR planets. The Female came up to a vendor to collect food as usual *Hey, Assau, what's on the menu today* she asked. *The usual, apples, oranges, and grapes for fruit and Moa meat. The Republic do't give us much on food, how your mother and kids. Sara* Assau asked. Sara sighs *My mother has passed, but she continuously says the Republic will kill us all, do you know what she mean?* Sara asked. But the a massive engine was sound. every Twi'iek in the city looks up to see a Eclipse-class Super Destroyer jumping into the small city. *What are they doing?* Assau asked. Soon the Destroyer opened it's lower area and fired on one area of the planet, the people looked at each other in confusion wondering what is next. *What was that?* Sara asked, soon the ground vibrate and a green light past across the continent. Soon people that stayed outside was vaporized and orange particles appeared out of them. Assau and Sara was blasted back towards a wall. *We need to get out of here* Assau says, soon him and Sara ran out of the city towards Sara's home. When she arrived, Republic Stormtroopers was leaving the house and set the building on fire. Sara began to sob quietly before her and Assau ran to a Evacuation Craft. As the ship takes off, the ISR Fighters began to intercept and destroy them. Soon their ship was hit before they jumped, knocking Sara out._

 _Reality_

Sam watched as the recording ended, he looks over to Cortana. "So the ISR was able to make Forerunner technology useful for them" Sam says as he hands the pad back to her. "All those people, are now casualties of war just because the ISR want to test their new weapon" Lilly says crossing her arms. Sam turns to Cortana "Gather all the ships that are available and I'll contact the Spartan Commander to see if she can donate some troops" Sam says. But then Sara got up and looked around *Where am I, who are you* she says in her language. Sam and the other Spartans looked confused and Cortana came up to her *It's find sweetie, you're in the UNSC medical room. We found your ship and want to ask you some questions* Cortana says in Twi'iek. Sara began to calm down and cry, Cortana sat next to her *Can you speak Basic or English* she asked. The woman nods, "Where is Assau? He was with me when the Republic attacked" Sara asked in English. Cortana points to him in wires and connected to a breathing machine. "What happened?" Sara asked as she gets up, not caring if the gown fell off of her. "Assau, please wake up" She says as Ezra came in. "Hey guys what's- Oh Force!" Ezra yells. Sara looks up at him "Ezra, Ezra Bridger?" she says as she ran to him and hugged him. The others looked at him "Do you know her?" Sam asked, Ezra nods. Frank got Sara off of Ezra "Who is she to you when you two met?" he asked, "She was a lover of mine when I was corrupted, I taught her basic after some troopers tried to harm her. How did you guys find her" Ezra asked. Frank and Lilly found a disabled ship with them in it. Once they got to the lounge, Sara was given some UNSC clothes. "Where is your family" Sam asked as he pulls out a pad and a recorder, "They died by Stormtroopers" she says. "Did you know your people was put up as guinea pigs?" he asked, "No" she says. Sam sighs "Okay, since you and Assau, is that his name?" Sam asked, she nods in agreement. "Well since you two had survive the attack, you two will be UEG citizens as for this day forward, just need to sign some documents and-" Sam was interrupted when she lift her hand "I want to have Ezra with me" she says. "But the man is a under UNSC command, he's a Spartan, not Darth Noir like 3 years ago" He says. "I know, but will he be able to stay with me?" Sara asked, "Yes, he will be given leaves every year, luckily he can use it now and reconnect with you" Sam says as he got up and leave.

Sam heads to Ezra's dorm and knocked. Ezra opens and sat back down working on his helmet., "Ezra, I would like for you to spend time with Sara" Sam says. "I know, I'll head to Earth with her and get her settled. Just want to ease her pain after with happened" Ezra says as he put his helmet on. "I'll pack up for my 2 month leave" he says before walking out. Sam watched before he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turn to see Assau awake but in a wheelchair. *So Ezra is going back with her after abandoning her for 3 years* he says in his language. Sam uses his translator *He didn't abandon her, he wasn't able to reach her after joining us. But his has a chance* he says. Assau nods and rode off. Sam felt something off about the man but ignored it, for now.

 _ **Second Species added to the UEG population and possibly in the UNSC military. I would like some comments on this story, mostly by how to make it better or how it seem good to you guys.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Operation DISABLE

**Chapter 18: Operation DISABLE**

As Ezra enters the G79I Pelican with Sara, Sam and his old teammates watched from the balcony. "So Ezra had a lover the whole time. Should we tell Sara about the children that was saved by ONI before Stormtroopers arrived?" Lilly asked, "Not yet, it's make her be against us" Sam says. "So, now what?" Frank asked as they sat down. "We'll be reactivated as a strike team once Ryan return from his leave, then we'll go after the ISR and end the war" Sam says as he leans forward. "Wait, you mean we'll be the good old Blue Team again?" Frank asked, "Yes, with us together, we halted ISR's ability to make total war on the UNSC. We'll need that advantage" Sam say. "Then I guess you'll need the good old UNSC _Strident_ , upgraded to modern capability even if she was built in 2552" Cortana says. "Also here is a gift for you" Cortana hands Sam a A.I. that look like her in Forerunner Armor, "Who is this?" Sam asked. "Your new A.I, Kalmiya" Cortana responded, Sam looked at his A.I. in amazement. "Hello, I'm Kalmiya. Promethean A.I that will serve you and the UNSC" Kalmiya says as she does a bow. "Well, I'm Cmdr-" "Sam-177 of the Spartan Corps, nice to meet you sir" Kalmiya says as she interrupt him. Soon everyone head off to their quarters. Once Sam enter's his, he installed Kalmiya into his computer and many other software. Soon her avatar appears on a projector "This is nice, little tight but I can dig" Kalmiya says. "Good, now I won't put you into work until your first mission" Sam says as he lay on his bed, she nods and watches Sam go to sleep.

When Ezra's Pelican lands in London, He and Sara heads to his house. *So what is it like to live on Earth* Sara asked in her language, *It's interesting, the culture here can really be fun. If you know how it works* Ezra replies. He then began to remember the first he was here after being freed by his corruption. They soon enter Ezra's home, *You can get whatever you like from the fridge, you basically live with me now* Ezra says as he set their stuff in his room. Sara got excited and hugged him *Thank you* she says then look at him. *We can start a new family here, just wish my children survive the attack* Sara says as she sat on the couch. *What happened to them* Ezra asked, *They was killed with the Republic attack, burning the house down* Sara says. Ezra felt guilty since that they was his kids too, *I should have returned* he says as he hugs her. She turn to him *You have, and I'm glad* she says as she lift Ezra's chin and kissed him.

The UNSC _Spirit Of Fire_ and UNSC _S_ trident jumps into the Rancor system where the ISR shipyards and it's moon sized Supreme Station are at. Sam enters the bridge with Ryan, Frank, and Lilly, he then turn to Cortana. "Okay, what's new?" He asked, Cortana swiped her pad at the Holo-Table and a planet with surrounded by 15 Docks appear. "Okay, the plan is for the Spartans is to break into the Supreme Station and disable the entire defense. Both ships will then open fire on the Docks and destroy them, harming their warship production" Cortana says. Kalmiya soon appeared "Ma'am, enemy forces has spotted us and Scimitar-class Bombers are deployed" She says. _"_ _Strident_ , deploy the F-99 Wombats and give us cover" Cortana ordered, soon several Drones are deployed against the ISR Bombers. "A Pelican is ready for us, Sam" Ryan says as he grabs his DMR, "Got it, alright team, let's move" Sam ordered as they left the bridge.

Ten G79I Dropships left the _Spirit Of Fire_ , they charged through the bomber's formation toward the Supreme Station. Sam watched as they get closer to the Station itself, he then turn to his team "Once we get inside, we'll push in and capture the leader, then we destroy the Station's power grid" Sam ordered as he heads to the door of the Dropship. Once the Pelicans grew close, several Broadswords from the Phoenix-class Cruiser destroyed the hanger doors blocking their path. Soon the Pelicans landed and several Spartan teams disembark the Pelicans firing at ISR Stormtroopers that get near. Sam and his team pushed heavily on the defenders, reaching the door that separates the hanger to the rest of the Station. Sam's Assault Force pushed through the Station's corridors towards the bridge. The Cmdr. Foleo panics as he orders troops and Fighter Squadrons against the UNSC Strike Unit. "Get those Cruisers ready now!" he demanded, his staff rush to him "Sir, enemy Special Forces has penetrated through the Hanger and has secured 85% of this Station, we need to abandon it" His Staff requested. "You crazy?! Darkin will be on my head for it. Look, I heard that reinforcements equipped with a _Eclipse_ will be here very soon, we just need to hold out" He says before the door bust opened. Soon Spartans rushed the Command Center, Sam spots the Commander trying to run. He ran quickly at the officer, pinning him to the ground. The Commander laughs "You're too late, Barriss is close with the Eclipse and will destroy you all" He says.

When _Eclipse_ arrived, the massive dreadnought fired it's beam on the _Spirit Of Fire_ , disabling it's shields. Cortana contacts Sam from the Bridge "Sam, we won't last out here" she says as another shot rock the ship. "Don't worry, I have a plan" Sam says, Cortana looked confused "What plan?" She says as she looks towards the Station. Soon the massive ship was close enough with it's shields down that the Station fired on it's engines and shield generators, disabling the _Eclipse_ 's defenses. Soon both UNSC ships point their MAC Cannons at the Warship and fired. Blue beam stream through the warship's armor like paper, the _Spirit OF Fire_ flew in for a Broadside attack on the damaged ship. It soon began firing it's 50mm Cannons and it's Deck Guns on it, quickly finishing the ship off. Soon the Spartan teams captured the Commander and began bombarding the shipyards, destroying 75 Star Destroyers meant for the Imperial Sith Republic's Navy.


	19. Chapter 19: Sith's Wrath

**Chapter 19: The Sith's Wrath**

Darkin paced as he heard the news of the UNSC Strike Force that took out his major shipyards and his prized warship. "I knew Cmdr. Feleo will fail at this, but he make it seem he'll achieve the goal of giving me my fleet" Darkin says as Barriss and Johnathan kneel near his throne. "It was only a slight miss understanding when the report says two ships, we didn't expect those ships to be the ones from UNSC's best" Barriss says. Darkin turn to her and walk towards her "Seems the absent from warfare has put you into a bad position" he says as he stands her up. "What you don't get that this slight misunderstanding cost us a fleet that was needed for the attack on the UNSC. We don't have that many ships left my sweetness" He adds as he gently rubs on Barriss face. "I know of your liking of Ahsoka, so here's what I want you to do. Go to Earth and kidnap her, you'll be given a Light Cruiser of the Arquitens-class, along with a small battalion of our new Special Soldiers. When this mission is complete, their Spartan Commander will go after her" Darkin says as Barriss nods. "It will be done my master" She says as she left.

Once her ship, _Equalizer_ , appears near Earth, she and her squad enter one of the Nemesis-class Gunships equipped with stealth tech and fly towards the planet. "Okay, here's the plan, Ahsoka's home is guarded by ONI Special Operatives. You soldiers will go in and kill all of them before they contact the UNSC, I'll take the girl. Once we have her, we'll leave and head back to Coruscant II, Got it?" Barriss asked as she looked to her soldiers. All the troops nod in agreement. The gunship past the massive Battle Fleet that guards the planet and heads to Voi. Once the ship was close enough to the the city, Barriss contacts the pilot. "Okay, landed us near the tunnel" she ordered, "Yes, ma'am" The pilot says as he lands the ship near the entrance of the tunnel. "Okay troops, we'll move in and secure the target" she says as they enter their speeders.

Ahsoka comes into the house after a long day at her new job in the industrial city of Voi, "I bet Sam is enjoying his time in battle" She says as she turns on the T.V. "Another victory for the UNSC Strike Force deployed against the ISR, the two ship fleet along with Spartan Teams led by Cmdr. Sam-177 himself took out the ISR major shipyard and with great planning, destroyed the ISR Dreadnought that threaten the operation" The news reporter says. Ahsoka smiled a bit, "I guess I can't be mad at him, without him the UNSC would lose and I'll just be a slave for life" She says as she dials for John. "John here, what's new" John says as he picked up. "I'm just asking when you want the kids off your head" Ahsoka says as she see Avery on John. "Their fine, they don't seem like trouble" He says. Before she can say anything else, she hears gunfire outside her door. She hung up then grabbed her energy sword and activate it. Soon her door was busted opened and Barriss enters, "How did you get here?" Ahsoka asked. "It wasn't easy, enemy patrol is very tight when war is on" Barriss replies. Ahsoka gets into a fighting stances, but was stunned by one of Barriss's guard. "Take her onto the ship, and let's leave before the UNSC noticed the attack" She says. Unknown to her, John watched and heard everything that happens and contacts Sam.

In the _Spirit Of Fire_ 's lounge, the Spartans and Prometheans celebrate the victory. The crew began to party, all but Sam. Sam sat in his quarters thinking. Soon Kalmiya's avatar appear. "Sam, are you going to join the celebration?" she asked, "Why should I, even if we won the battle, the war is still on" Sam says as he laid on his bed. She sighs "You get that you can't be like this" Kalmiya says. "I know, but ever since her... whatever came around, things was off" Sam says. "This friend, Barriss Offee right?" Kalmiya asked. "Yeah, what something came up?" Sam asked, "Well, she just assaulted Voi and kidnapped Ahsoka" She says. Sam grew angry and got up "Get my Fighter ready, it's time to end this once and for all!" Sam ordered as he left the room. He marched down the hallway towards the assembly room and put on his armor, he then board his Fighter and took off.

In Barriss quarters, Ahsoka was chained to the bed by her ankle as Barriss combs her hair. Both girls were in slience as she sighs. "I have missed you since what happened years ago" Barriss says, Ahsoka stays quiet, but watches her as Barriss continues combing her hair. "I know you're still angry for what I did, but I want to make it up to you. I want to love you like you did back during the Clone Wars" She says. "How do you know what love was like? When you love someone, you shouldn't have them accused for you gain" Ahsoka says. Barriss scoffed "Well, when someone loves you, they should throw you away. Even after being hospitalized many times" She says. "Sam was a good lover to you, but why would he force you out the war?" Barriss asked, "To protect me, he loves me" Ahsoka responded. "Loves You? Don't make me laugh, he left you on Earth while he travels across the Galaxy" Barriss says as she walks towards Ahsoka. "I would make sure you stay by my side like we did during the Clone Wars" Barriss says as she puts Ahsoka's hand on her chest. Ahsoka snatches her hand back, "Plus, he made you lose your arm for a robotic one because he was knocked off the bridge" Barriss soon added. Ahsoka turns away from her "Sam loves me, or he wouldn't save me all those countless times" Ahsoka says. "He only saved you because he was made to, even by his father" Barriss says. Ahsoka began to cry as Barriss wraps her arms around Ahsoka, "I love you Ahsoka" She says.


	20. Chapter 20: Last Battle

**Chapter 20: Last Battle**

Once Sam's Fighter jumps out of Slipspace, he contacted the UNSC. "This Cmdr. Sam-177 to any UNSC vessel, I have jumped deep into ISR territory and is on approach to their capital" he says before deactivating his comm and fly closer. Once his craft was close enough, several of ISR's newest fighters intercept him. "Kalmiya, what am I up against?" Sam asked, her avatar appears "A new class of Fighters, codenamed V-wing Starfighters" she says as one of them fired bolts at their fighter. The plasma was blocked by the Broadsword's shields, was blasted by other fighters. Sam soon return fire and fired his missiles on enemy forces, soon coming across a Imperial-class Destroyer. The warship fired on the coming ship, but Sam dodged the incoming fire and flew into the planet's surface.

Barriss watched as Sam's fighter came into the city, "So I was wrong about him on one thing, he loves her enough to come here alone" She whispers. Her face soon shows emotion "This jerk will not take her away from me, not again" Barriss says as she marches off. She soon reached Ahsoka's cell where she lays, Barriss notices that she was asleep. Barriss sits next to her and rub on her upper arm. "So sweet and nice, just the way I like it" Barriss says as she kissed her shoulder. Ahsoka sworm slightly, but stayed asleep. "I wonder if her morals stay the same with female" She says as she sticks her hand inside of Ahsoka's shirt.

Sam's lands his fighter on a pad near Ahsoka's location. "How long before the UNSC will be here" He asked in a serious tone, "About 2 hours at most, the fleet involves all 4 Infinity-class Warships, several modified Phoenix-class Warships, and Marathon-class Heavy Cruisers" She says as she pulls up a hologram of the fleet. Sam runs down the busy street towards the prison Ahsoka was in. As he head there, Royal Guards appear (They wore the same armor as a Phase 2 Clone Trooper, but have red body armor and green visor. Carries a ElectroStaff and Blaster Pistol). Sam jumps over them and continues running. "Sam, you get the entire planet is on us, right?" Kalmiya asked, "One at a time" Sam says before jumping off a building. Soon his jetpacks activated and launched him up towards Ahsoka's cell.

Barriss was about to remove Ahsoka's clothing before Sam bursted into the cell room. "Barriss!" Sam yells, "Well, it seems I took to long" She says as she placed her hands on her hips. Sam pulls out his Dual SMGs "Back away from her" He ordered, Ahsoka wakes up to see Sam with weapons drawn to her. "Sam, I'm glad your here" she says, Barriss soon waved her hand "So am I" she says as Sam's armor began to lock. "Arrrgghhh, What the?" Sam grunted as he couldn't move. "Sam, our system been hit, I have no control over it" Kalmiya says as she goes through system. "Activate the defense, NOW!" he ordered, soon Sams body was released when he activated the Divine Support. "So this is how Darth Aliest died" Barriss says as she pulls her saber out. Sam grabs Ahsoka and jumps out the building, "Sam, what in the FORCE are you doing?!" She screamed as they land on the roof of a tower. He then carries her bridal style and ran to his fighter. As they ran, Royal Guards attempted to ambush them. Ahsoka force push the group of the building before they reached the Fighter.

When they made it to the craft, Sam knew that Darkin wants him. He opens his cockpit and places Ahsoka and Kalmiya's chip into the Fighter. "Get her out of here and safely towards the UNSC space" Sam ordered. "What about you?" Ahsoka asked, "We have a chance to end the war right here, and now. I should take it" Sam says as Ahsoka lean towards him. "Are you out of your mind, people need you, your children need you, I NEED YOU" She yells, "I know" Sam says as he remove his helmet. "But, I have a duty to defend you and the UNSC and the way I can do it is by ending the War" he adds. Ahsoka began to cry, "Please Sam, I need you" She sobs. "I know, but if I leave, many more will die. If I stay and fight and win, War is over" he says, "But what if you lose?" She asked. Sam thought for a moment, "Then the UNSC can bombard this planet" he says. Ahsoka kissed him for the last time "I love you" she says, "So do I, I enjoy every second, we was together and will wish for more" He says before the Fighter began to rise. He waved as the ship left him. Sam then turn to the Capital Tower, "IT's time to end this" he says as he walks there.

Darkin stands by the window as Barriss stands as bodyguard. Then a Royal Guard's body was thrown through the door and lands on the stairs, Barriss summons her blade. Soon Sam walks in with his sword in hand, Barriss raises her blade in a fighting stance. Darkin stares out the window, but use the reflection to see him. "Ah, Sam, so glad you could make it. I waited for years for this get together" he says. Sam stands into a combat stance, "Can't speak today, too bad. Barriss, you know what to do" He says. Barriss smiles and charged at Sam, soon both their blades struck as Sam blocks her attack. When she tries to swing at him again, Sam quickly cuts her head. Sam soon walked closer to Darkin as Barriss' body fell. "It's over Darkin, end this war or else" Sam says, "You dare to make idle threats against me?" Darkin asked. Soon he turn to Sam and summons his red-bladed saber, Sam gets in a stance. Soon Darkin push Sam out the room and into the wall, then jumps at him. Sam dodges the attack and pulled his SMG out, he soon fires as Darkin blocks the swarm of bullets. Darkin soon Force Pulls Sam's gun and slices it, then charges at him. Both blades clashed as both combatants tries to get a upper hand on one another. Sam was soon cut on his leg and Darkin cut his helmet, which caused his visor to malfuntion. Sam removed his Mjolinr Helmet and turn to Darkin, he looked see a massive cut on his face from the strike. Sam charges in and strikes him, Darkin tries to stirke back. Soon Sam overpowered Darkin and stabbed him in the chest, not before the Emperor's saber pierced Sam's stomach. Soon Sam laid back as Royal Guards surround him, Sam smiles knowing he achieved his goal. Soon the Royal Guards went in and picked him up, Sam was confused before one of the Guards says something. "Thank you for liberating us from his rule" a Guard says, "so wait you didn't follow him freely" Sam asked. "No, we was forced to follow him or he'll kill us all" He says, Sam then remembers the first Captain he killed a few years back. "I have no choice, I was forced to do it" The Captain says. Those was his last words before Sam smashed his head towards the wall, this caused Sam to cry as UNSC Pelicans enter the city. "War is over, the UNSC has won" Sam muttered, he stops and turn back to the body of the Emperor. Sam limp back to him and pulls out his knife, then Sam cuts his head and throws it over the building. Ezra, Lilly, Frank, and Ryan comes out in their armor. "Sam!" they all said, "Hey guys" Sam says as he coughed blood onto the floor. "We need him back on the ship now!" Ryan ordered and escort Sam onto the Pelican. "It's okay buddy, you'll live" Ryan says, "No, I have done it. It's time to *Cough* It's time to relax" Sam says. "You can relax after we take you home, please stay with me" Ryan says as the Pelican flew full speed to the _Spirit Of Fire_.


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

With the Evolutionary War over, the UNSC and ISR began rebuilding. As for the heroes, they was given peace. One hero, Sam-177, was placed into cryo-sleep due to his injuries in his final duel against Darkin. With Darkin's death sadly, the ISR soon was torn by civil war. Several planets that control the armies of Imperial Sith Republic soon turned on each other, several planets nuked and glassed. UNSC Armed Forces was soon put on alert in case one or more group attack any of the colonies that the UNSC owns.

In the Cyro-chamber, Ahsoka watched Sam as he sleeps. Soon Cortana comes in to check on him, "How much longer will he be here?" She asked. Cortana sighs "His injuries was too high, so a very long time" she replied. Ahsoka turn to her "Well, that's just great" she says as she remember the promise he made to her. 'I will come back' is the only thing she can thing of as she looks at him. "Sam, you made a promise to a girl that you couldn't keep. I want you back with me" Ahsoka says. Cortana looks at her as she talked. "Sam did make a promise, he just didn't do it the way you want it" Cortana says as she got up. "I guess you're right, he's alive" Ahsoka says as she walked away. Cortana looks into Sam's monitior, "Weird, he's been here for on five days, how is he getting better?" She mumbled. She typed on his monitior to see the issue. "Spartan Argumentation type VII, but how, he's only a Spartan VI" Cortana soon contacted the Brass. "Hood here" Alexander says over the communitcator. "I'm studying Sam's vitals and he's vitals are claimed to be Level 7, not 6" Cortana says as she typed some more. Alexander sighs "Cortana, we purposely made him a six because if he's a 7, then he'll be a target to enemy forces" He says. "So you mean to tell me, he's more advanced then what you guys say" Cortana soon asked. Alexander nods. But before she can says anything else, Sam's pod opens with Sam coming out. "Sam here, where is Ahsoka?" He asked, "Sam what happened?" Cortana asked. Alexander comes in "Sam's body has been healed, but he's going to be the only Spartan to retire, would you like that Commander?" he asked Sam, Sam nods "I would love that" he says.

Outside, Ahsoka sits on the stairs of the Cryo Center of Voi as she remember what he says back on Coruscant II. "He has a duty to protect the UNSC" She says, "And you" a random voice soon boomed into her ears. Ahsoka turn to see Sam in regular clothing coming down the stairs, "Sam, how did you recover so quickly, the treatment was meant to last for years" Ahsoka says as she walks up to him. "Well, I have my ways. Now can we go home?" Sam asked. Ahsoka nods and the couple walks home.

Ryan cleaned the balcony as Sabine cooked. After the war, the couple was put into Nairobi and stayed there since. Ryan sat down as he watch what he finished. "I'm glad that we don't have to fight the war anymore, many soldiers need the break" Ryan says as he looks out the window. Sabine walks in and sat on his lap "Well, since the war ended, we can be together again" She says as she kissed him. "Yeah, but too bad Ahsoka is the only one in the family that can't enjoy the peace, not since Sam was nearly killed" Ryan says as he sighs. "Oh yeah, well, Frank told me of Sam being the only patient in the Cryo Center to recover within a month" Sabine says with a smile. Ryan's head shot up so quickly, Sabine was surprised his neck didn't break. "Sam's okay? But how?" Ryan asked, Sabine shugged "I don't know, even Ahsoka was happy about it. To the point she told everyone about it" She says as she got off of him. "Well still, I love you Sabine. Oh and here" Ryan says as he hands her a black box. Sabine opens to find a ring inside. Sabine smiled and jumped on Ryan "YES! YES! A million times YES!" she yelled.

Five months later, Ezra and Sara comes to Voi. "So, what now?" Sara asked, "Well, with everyone alive, no need to be upset" Ezra says as they get out the cab. "True, but you said he had a massive cut on his leg and a stab wound in his stomach" Sara says. Soon they enter the house where everyone was in. "Sara, Ezra. How are you guys?" Frank says as he comes to them. "Hey guys? How's Ahsoka, heard that she and Sam got busy" Ezra says which made Sara punched him in the shoulder. "Don't worry Sara, I'm not offended" impregnanted Ahsoka says as she comes to them. Ezra tries to hug her without hurting her. "So, where is Sam?" Ezra says. "He's been redeployed, so has many other Spartan VI" Ryan says, "Why aren't we called?" Ezra asked. "This fight is for the advanced Spartan VIs and VIIs, and Sam can lead them" Ahsoka says as she looks up to the stars.

On another planet, Sam, Decon, and their Fireteams watched as UNSC warships converge on a heavily defended city in Rancor. "This will be easy" Decon says as he scout the area, "It's easy for every Spartans De" Janus says as she walks up to Sam as he stares into the Sky. "Miss your wife, sir" Janus asked, "Yeah, but she's fine. Decon hows the weather looking?" Sam asked. "About 20 artillery pieces, a few Tanks, and ohh about 2,000 troops inside the city" Decon says. "Your call Commander" Cortana says as the _Spirit Of Fire_ flew above. "Let move" Sam says as he and his Spartan team charged into battle.

 _ **Well that's the end of Sam's Saga in Halo. I planned for him to be dead, but why do so. Spartans never die, only go missing. So wait out for another Fanfiction dealing with XCOM and Star Wars. Not Star Wars Rebels**_


End file.
